12 días de Navidad
by Awesome Fanficter Trio
Summary: Doce uvas. Doce deseos. Y en cada uno un Austria/Prusia para recordar ¡Felices fiestas!
1. Villancicos

Villancicos

21/12/11  
>-<p>

_Stille Nacht._

_Heilige Nacht._

Roderich golpeteó suavemente la cabeza de Gilbert con la varita. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido en un gesto de desapruebo y lo miraba fijamente como si esperara a que el prusiano reconociese por sí sólo la razón del disgusto austriaco.

Por su parte el peliblanco también le frunció el ceño en gesto retador. Recargó su mejilla sobre su palma abierta. Austria carraspeó al ver que no había respuesta o signo de arrepentimiento alguno.

— _Nein_, señorito. No es mi culpa no tener la voz de señorita que tienes tú — refunfuñó chasqueando la lengua — ¡Es muy difícil! —

— Gilbert Weillschmidt — llamó regañón Roderich — Lo prometiste — Le recordó cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo más el entrecejo. Tenía la esperanza de que aquello hiciera reaccionar al prusiano y se esforzara un poco más en llegar al tono que deseaba sin desafinar en el proceso.

Gilbert suspiró. Maldita virtud de hierro, era su debilidad. Cuando un prusiano promete lo cumple. Y Prusia en un momento de distracción entre sus videojuegos había prometido a Roderich formar parte en el coro de Mariazell para las fechas decembrinas. Algo que significaba bastante para el austriaco.

— De acuerdo. Otra vez — se rindió.

Roderich sonrió. Volvió a colocarse detrás del piano e inició nuevamente la dulce melodía.

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
>Alles schläft, einsam wacht<em>

— Gilbert — volvió a remarcar Roderich frustrado.

— ¡Argh! ¡No es mi culpa! — refunfuñó nuevamente.

El austriaco suspiró.

— Escucha Gilbert. Voy a repetírtelo una vez más. Pon atención Obaka y esfuérzate — advirtió — Tienes que poner cuidado a los tiempos que te marco con el piano, sigue la melodía. Inhala fuerte, llena tu pecho y no sueltes todo de golpe en la primera nota. Distribuye el aire. Observa — Roderich inhaló profundamente y su pecho se infló.

Haciendo uso de apenas una fracción de segundos el prusiano sonrió furtivo y se abalanzó sobre el piano, cruzando rápidamente sobre él y estampó sus labios con los del aristócrata, que había sido pillado desprevenido con aire en sus pulmones.

A pesar de los consejos de no soltar el oxigeno de golpe, no pudo evitar que este se le escapase de la boca y terminara llenando los de Prusia, siguiendo sin titubear el beso que el peliplata le había plantado repentinamente. Movieron sus labios por unos segundos más antes de que el austriaco pudiera poner las manos sobre el pecho de Prusia y lo empujase lo suficiente para separarle de él.

Se acomodó las gafas que habían sido removidas con levedad por la nariz del albino y trató de verse enfadad con aquel gesto. Pero ¿Cómo podría negar lo deseable que esos labios eran? Sus mejillas se habían teñido levemente de rojo y sus labios también habían reaccionado coloreándose suavemente ante la presión.

— Creo que ya he entendido el punto — rio el prusiano sintiéndose victorioso y nuevamente motivado a continuar.

— Espero que sea así. O puedes olvidarte de hacer eso hasta año nuevo — ladeó el rostro para no titubear ante sus palabras ¿Quién podría vivir sin los besos de Prusia?

— No falta mucho — se encogió de hombros — Pero ciertamente sería una tortura — coincidió.

— Aprovecha el aire que has hurtado para practicar — regañó nuevamente. Gilbert rio ante el comentario.

— Bien. Una vez más —

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
>Gottes Sohn, o wie lacht<br>Lieb' aus deinem göttlichen Mund,  
>Da uns schlägt die rettende Stund'.<br>Christ, in deiner Geburt!  
>Christ, in deiner Geburt!<em>

El público que presenciaba aquel dueto de villancicos en el majestuoso templo de Mariazell estalló en aplausos ante la amena presentación del que era la canción navideña más famosa de Austria. Tanto Roderich como Gilbert habían agradecido la presencia y reverenciado en agradecimiento ante la algarabía con la que la presentación había sido recibida.

Se retiraron del escenario para dejar que se presentase la tradicional pastorela.

— Danke, Gilbert. Lo has hecho bien como lo has prometido — admitió Roderich. Al final todo había salido perfectamente.

— Propio de Ore-sama. No puedo creer que hayas dudado — rio animadamente.

— Kono Obaka. Es porque se trataba de ti por lo que realmente dudaba — suspiró.

El prusiano se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros acercándose a la oreja del aristócrata.

— Ahora te toca gemirle villancicos a Ore-sama en el oído — murmuró mordiéndole el lóbulo de esta.

Austria lo empujó de golpe y se sonrojó fervientemente.

— ¡Indecente, respeta a Mariazell! — exclamó alejándose furioso de allí.

Gilbert se paró de golpe y fue rápidamente detrás del aristócrata.

— ¡Hey! ¡Roderich, dijiste que podíamos hacer _eso_ si lo cumplía! —

— ¡Yo no me refería a _eso_! —

— Tú sabes que quieres, regresa —

— Aléjate. No quiero verte hasta año nuevo —

— ¡Roderich! — gimió Gilbert sintiéndose morir ante la última frase.

Aunque, ciertamente Gilbert no tuvo que esperar hasta año nuevo para hacer _eso_ o lo _otro_ con Roderich.

* * *

><p>NA's: -Les da una rosa- (?) Francis, aquí. A mí me ha tocado el enorme placer de inaugurar esta primera tabla de drabbles navideños. Nosotros somos el Awesome Fanficter Trio. Y nos dedicaremos a enriquecer este bello fandom Prustriano de amor ~ Porque Onii-san los ama. Esperamos que disfruten este y nuestros muchos otros proyectos en mente.

Si picas el botón de abajo harás feliz a Onii-san y te dará mucho Yaoi y galletas navideñas por lo que resta del año.

Sí, Onii-san sabe hacer galletas navideñas.


	2. Árbol de Navidad

Árbol de Navidad

22/12/2011

—Perfecto—murmuró Roderich, tirando unos pasos más hacia atrás y observando aquello que le había ocupado toda aquella mañana.

Un majestuoso abeto se alzaba ante él, hermosamente decorado. Aquél abeto iba a ser el centro de miradas de la fiesta de Navidad que Roderich quería hacer en su casa, de ahí que quisiera que quedara perfecto. Las bolas de distintos colores conjuntaban con armonía con las cintas rojas y doradas que envolvían el árbol de Navidad, así como realzaba el brillo de las decenas de bombillas de colores que brillaban entre el verde follaje.

Alzó la mirada un poco más hacia el cielo, comprobando que casi lo más importante de todo el árbol hubiera quedado como él deseaba. Efectivamente, la dorada estrella se erguía con orgullo en lo más alto de todo, iluminando con su brillo a los pequeños angelitos de porcelana que estaban repartidos entre todos los demás adornos.

Orgulloso con su trabajo, soltó un suspiro, masajeándose sus hombros levemente entumecidos, aceptando finalmente el cansancio que le acompañaba desde hacía horas atrás y que el austriaco había ignorado, todo por acabar a tiempo lo que ahora tenía en sus ojos.

Echó una ojeada al reloj, ahora que había acabado se le había antojado un poco de té y pastel, por lo que abandonó el salón y se dirigió a la cocina.

Lo que no sabía era que justamente cuando había abandonado esa habitación, un visitante poco esperado hacía acto de presencia.

—Kesesese~ Señorito, debes vigilar más de cerrar las ventanas de tu casa— rió Gilbert con aquella risa tan característica suya, entrando en el salón por la ventana y arrojando al exterior la piedra que le había servido para reventar la cerradura de la ventana austriaca.

Se limpió los pantalones con las manos, manchados por el polvo de la ventana y sus ojos quedaron prendados inmediatamente del árbol que se alzaba ante él.

—¡Kono obaka-san! ¿¡Que haces aquí!

No le hacía falta voltearse para saber quién era, pero aún así lo hizo, mostrándole al dueño de la casa una soberbia sonrisa.

—Ore-sama vino a saludarte, señorito. Esperaba un recibimiento más genial, acorde a mi genial persona. —rió de nuevo y Austria solo atinó a suspirar, sabiendo que ese comportamiento era normal en él.

—Podías haber entrado simplemente por la puerta… —miró la ventana abierta y depositó la bandeja con su té y su porción de pastel en la mesa baja que tenía ante el sofá, dirigiéndose a la ventana para cerrarla.

—Este árbol es awesome… ¡no tanto como yo! Pero le permito ser nombrado como mi genial persona.

Roderich dirigió su mirada al albino y sonrió al ver como miraba admirado su pequeña obra maestra. Se puso a su lado, mirándola también.

—Viniendo de ti es todo un halago…Tardé toda la tarde en decorarlo, pero ha valido la pena. No siempre te reservan el mejor abeto de todo Austria— rió levemente, recordando el trabajo que le había costado encontrar un abeto decente que pudiera exhibir en su salón.

—Kesesese, seguro que es el mejor de todos—se acercó al árbol, alargando su mano para tocar una de las ramas, pero apenas llegó a rozarla cuando fue detenido por la mano de Roderich.

— ¡Detente! ¡No dejaré que lo destroces!

—¿Tan importante es para ti este arbolito? Si solo quiero tocar sus hojas para ver cómo se siente~

Alargó de nuevo la mano hacia la planta y de nuevo Roderich se lo impidió, empezando así un juego de "yo me escapo, tú me atrapas" que estaba divirtiendo hasta límites insospechados al prusiano, mientras que el pobre austriaco sufría lo innombrable por detenerlo.

—¡No seas tan aburrido, Austria! ¡No va a pasar nada porque haga esto!

Con una mano se liberó del agarre y puso la mano con violencia sobre el árbol, que se tambaleó ligeramente, siendo visto con horror por Roderich.

—¿Ves? No ha pasado na…

Gilbert no pudo acabar de hablar cuando una bola cayó al suelo. Ambos la miraron como rodaba por el suelo y alzaron la mirada hacia el árbol. En menos de un segundo, muchísimo menos que el tiempo que le había ocupado a Roderich decorarlo, al árbol se tambaleó, tirando todos los adornos al suelo para acabar cayendo él mismo, quedándose en un manojo de hojas, luces y bolas de colores.

—Ups— hizo Prusia, mirando el reciente estropicio—Vaya mierda de árbol que has comprado, Roderich, en nada se ha caído al sue…

—Gilbert Weillschmidt… —la grave voz de Austria petrificó a Prusia, que lo miraba con algo parecido al miedo. Nunca había visto al señorito tan enfadado como en ese momento… ¡parecía incluso que tenía una aura negra a su alrededor! -¡TE ODIO, DESAPARECE DE MI CASA! —grito Roderich, cegado de furia y le cruzó la cara al albino con su mano.

Gilbert se tomó la mejilla roja con un mano, anonadado y dolido por el comportamiento de su amante

—Muy bien…me voy— con el dolor cubriendo su corazón y las palabras de su boca, salió con brío de esa casa, dejando a un muy enfadado, pero también dolido Austria en la casa.

—Diablos, ¿qué he hecho? —se preguntó Roderich minutos después, calmándose y mirando con horror la mano con la que le había pegado. Estaba enfadado…muchísimo. Le había reducido a nada lo que le había costado tanto sudor y esfuerzo hacer, pero… no tenía porque haberle pegado. ¿Desde cuándo su pareja era menos que un simple árbol de Navidad?

No se lo pensó dos veces y tomó su abrigo para salir en busca de Gilbert. Lo iría a buscar a su casa y se disculparía con él. Aún no era demasiado tarde para que le perdonara.

O eso quería pensar él.

Pasaron varias horas de búsqueda sin resultado. Roderich fue a casa del prusiano y de su hermano, buscándolo con una desesperación creciente a medida que no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. ¿Había sido tan rudo con él? El sentimiento de culpabilidad empezaba a destrozarlo a cada segundo que avanzaba. SI le había pasado cualquier cosa a Gilbert por su culpa, él… no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Tuvo que regresar a casa después de varias horas buscando. El frío de la noche invernal austriaca hacía mella en sus huesos y sentía que si seguía mucho tiempo en la calle, acabaría enfermando por hipotermia.

Apenas llegó a la verja de su casa cuando vio luz en el salón principal de su casa. Sus ojos se agrandaron, esperanzados de que fuera Gilbert que había regresado a casa. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, corrió emocionado hacia el interior, dejando por primera vez en su vida el abrigo sobre la silla de la entrada, de mala manera y abriendo las enormes puertas blancas del salón. Quedó deslumbrado por la luz del interior, mucho más potente que la de la calle, pero enseguida se acostumbró a la luz y quedó petrificado al ver lo que se encontraba ante él.

En el lugar donde había estado antes el abeto caído, se encontraba ahora un abeto nuevo, mucho más pequeño que el anterior, pero por el olor que desprendía, Roderich pudo deducir que acababa de ser cortado recientemente. Frente a él, Gilbert se giró, sorprendido de haber sido descubierto tan pronto y sosteniendo uno de los adornos que llenaban el nuevo árbol de Navidad.

—¿Qué…es esto? —no pudo evitar preguntar, muy sorprendido. EL nuevo árbol estaba decorado con los mismos adornos que el anterior árbol, aunque torpemente colocados.

Se acercó al prusiano, admirando en la copa del árbol una estrella medio rota y entre las ramas… ¿aquello era un nido?

—Se que no es tan awesome como el tuyo, pero cuando volvía a casa me encontré un bosque lleno de estos árboles y pensé que podría cortar uno y como soy tan genial, decorarlo para que quedara tan genial como el otro, porque soy ore-sama y…

Seguía hablando sin cesar, pero Roderich ya no lo estaba escuchando, su mirada quedó congelada en sus manos. Las fuertes manos prusianas, duras y ásperas después de todas las guerras vividas, ahora estaban llenas de heridas y cortes. Sin pensarlo, las había tomado entre las suyas, enmudeciendo a Gilbert al sentir las delicadas manos acariciar cada una de las heridas de las suyas. No hacían falta palabras para saber que Prusia se había hecho aquello al cortar y llevar ese árbol a su casa.

—Gilbert… —susurró con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, sonrojándose levemente. — Danke —agradeció, con una disculpa escondida en aquella palabra que Gilbert comprendió de inmediato.

Prusia separó sus manos del agarre y antes de darle a Austria tiempo para sorprenderse, unió sus labios con los de su amante, en un dulce beso que les envolvió por completo.

—Ich liebe dich —susurró Gilbert, haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a Roderich, que se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Quizás ese nuevo árbol no era tan genial como el anterior y tal vez no estaba tan bien decorado, pero el solo hecho de que Gilbert se hubiera preocupado por buscarlo y decorarlo a él ya le bastaba, hacía de ese árbol de Navidad un árbol único.

Y con esos pensamientos y un nuevo beso de disculpas y felicidad de saberse al lado de Gilbert tras pensar que no lo volvería a ver, fueron cayendo al suelo lentamente, dejando a ese árbol como el único espectador del amor que se profesaban.

* * *

><p>NA: Fuososososo~ Hola a todos! Al habla España! Hoy me ha tocado a mi daros un poco de amor prusiano-austríaco a todas, espero que os guste este drabble tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo. Mañana le tocará el turno a Gilbert, mientras tanto… ¿Habéis visto a Lovino? –huye a buscarlo con un tomate en la mano-

Disclaimer: Aunque lo deseáramos, tanto Hetalia como Roderich y Gilbert le pertenecen a Hideakaz Himaruya. (Si nos pertenecieran a nosotras, les haríamos hacer cosas sucias en cada capítulo 8D)


	3. Pesebre

_Okay gente, yo soy awesome, del trio de fanficters yo represento al asombroso, sexy y todo poderoso Prusia –espera los aplausos y continua- bueno, es mi turno de subir mi drabble, mi palabra fue "Pesebre" y espero que les guste :D_

_Saliendome un poco de la norma, quiero mandar un saludo (hola mami estoy en la tele –WTF-) este saludo es para alguien especial que cumple un año hoy, D Jones~ mi hero, un abrazo y feliz cumpleaños._

_P.D: les invito a ver el perfil del trio este para que nos conozcan mejor, ist alles, danke fur lesen!_

_[HETALIA NO NOS PERTENECE]_

En el hemisferio norte de nuestro planeta, el invierno ya había comenzado a aquejar a sus habitantes desde hace ya algunos meses, pero dentro de este periodo invernal había una fecha importante que todos celebraban (aun con aquél frío congela huesos) esa fecha es la navidad.

Y hay algo muy importante en toda casa, algo que nunca falta y que es todo un símbolo de la navidad, este objeto tan importante es conocido como pesebre, y representa el lugar donde nació el niño Jesús.

Era aquello lo que, en una casa dentro de Berlin capital del país Alemán, estaba siendo un punto de discordia entre los habitantes, tenían la mayoría de la casa arreglada, pero solo faltaba un pequeño detalle dentro del pequeño pesebre: El burro, y es que hace tan solo unas horas el representante de la ex – nación prusiana se había estado jactando abiertamente de ser el salvador de la navidad, ya que luego de muchas horas de búsqueda con su hermano había sido él el que había encontrado la cajita con el viejo pesebre.

Y fue cuando la abrieron que surgió una gran duda: _"¿y el burro?"_ señalaron los dos hermanos mientras miraban al interior de la caja con suma extrañeza para luego observarse a la cara con la misma expresión de duda, como si el otro tuviese a respuesta a la pregunta.

Entonces fue cuando a el "cálido" hogar llegó una de las tantas visitas, este año el primero en legar fue la representación del país austriaco, quien se apuntó/fue obligado/ a participar en la búsqueda mientras el rubio terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas en el resto de la casa.

**- ¡¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser invierno?-** se quejó la representación albina de la ex – nación prusiana, revolviéndose el cabello para luego comenzar a agitar sus brazos de un lado a otro en el estrecho lugar, obligando al castaño de ojos violetas apartarse con una expresión de disgusto, y es que ya desde hace un rato el albino había comenzado a comportarse de forma "insoportable"

-**Si no fuese invierno entonces no sería diciembre y no estaríamos en fechas navideñas**- comentó el castaño de procedencia austriaca con falsa paciencia, mientras se acomodaba los lentes que poco a poco habían comenzado a bajar por su nariz **-… hace tan solo un momento decías que amabas la navidad, ¡¿Quién te entiende, Gilbert?-** finalizó notablemente ahora sin ninguna intención de ocultar su irritación.

-**¡Yo no he dicho eso!, ¡confundiste amor con odio!, maldición señorito las palabras ni se parecen, deberías comprar anteojos para tus orejas**- comentó ahora sonriente y burlón el albino, mientras se deshacía de unas cajas en las cuales definitivamente no estaba el mentado animalito.

**-¡¿Qué eres?, ¡¿El Grinch?-** cuestionó ahora el hermano menor de los alemanes quien se había asomado por la entrada del ático al ver que los dos hombres demoraban demasiado en su búsqueda -**vamos apúrense… Italia viene en unos momentos y no quiero que estén aquí cuando el llegue-** reprochó el rubio observándoles con una mirada de pez muerto al notar que le ignoraban y comenzaban a pelearse tironeando el cabello del otro tal y como si fuesen unos niños pequeños**-¡Escuchen cuando les hablan!, los quiero abajo en cinco minutos- **y comentando eso último el rubio desapareció por la entrada del ático, dejando a los otros dos en silencio, lanzándose miradas furiosas y llenas de ácido.

**-¿Crees que en cinco minutos encontremos algo?-** cuestionó el castaño devolviendo la mirada hacia el albino pero ahora con desdén, solo para toparse con una miradita juguetona y un pequeño atisbo infantil en su sonrisa.

**-Nein pero… hay otras cosas que se pueden hacer en "cinco minutos" señorito**- comentó inclinándose juguetonamente sobre el otro, alzando sus cejas en una expresión expectante mientras su sonrisa se tornaba cada vez más indecorosa, dando a entender claramente sus intenciones "poco sanas" –**Apúrate o serán solo cuatro minutos, señorito**- advirtió ahora.

**-… ¡Ludwig!, no encontramos nada, definitivamente el burro se perdió** – comentó con el tono de voz suficientemente alto para que el rubio le escuchara, ganándose una mirada de poker del albino, mientras el castaño ahora solo le miraba triunfante al ver los planes del albinos arruinados.

**-¡Te odioooo!-**


	4. Noche Buena

Noche buena

24/12/11

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escarlata.

Los pétalos de la flor eran del color de los ojos que lo observaban curioso. Nunca había visto nada parecido. No era del tipo de flor que encontrabas en algún campo o vivero con facilidad. Aunque ciertamente tratándose de Roderich, no le sorprendía que hasta el vivero más amplio del mundo se quedara corto. El austriaco amaba las flores y se había asegurado de convertir su jardín en un Amahara terrenal. No había flor que el austriaco no tuviese o conociese.

Aunque esta era realmente peculiar.

Alargó el brazo para tocar uno de los rojizos pétalos para comprobar que no se trataba de una réplica artificial.

— ¿Qué haces, Gilbert? — Cuestionó el austriaco asomándose fuera de la cocina, sintiéndose extrañado por el silencio en el que se encontraba inmersa su casa. Algo normal claro está. Excepto si Gilbert estaba dentro de ella.

— Nada — Respondió casi automáticamente recuperando su brazo del camino que había tomado.

— Espero que no estés dañando las Noche Buenas que México me ha regalado para la fiesta — regañó, saliendo un poco más de la habitación para acercarse al prusiano. Entre sus manos llevaba un tazón en el que había una dulce mezcla de crema para batir y chocolate. Estaba mezclando los ingredientes con un globo para preparar su tradicional Sachertorte.

— ¿Hum? ¿Fiesta? — Parpadeó Gilbert dándose la vuelta para observar al austriaco.

Roderich suspiró.

— La Fiesta de Intercambio ¿No recuerdas? — Frunció levemente el ceño preguntándose cómo había podido olvidarla.

— Habías dicho que pasarías la Noche Buena _solo_ conmigo — remarcó un poco disgustado.

— Naturalmente Obaka. Pero te recuerdo que has sido tú quien aceptó la idea de _'Ita-chan'_ para hacer una reunión de intercambio este día — rebatió el austriaco molesto por recibir la culpa de algo que no había sido su decisión. Más aún, pronunció la forma en cómo el prusiano se refería al pequeño Feliciano con cierto tono de recelo. Porque después de todo estaba celoso de que Gilbert le concediera demasiado a Italia.

— Ah… cierto… _Schei__ß__e_, casi lo olvido — Pronunció ligeramente nervioso por aquel pequeño error.

— Bien. Espero no hayas olvidado el regalo tampoco… Más aún, a la persona a quien te tocó regalar — Dijo Roderich fríamente mientras regresaba a la cocina para preparar lo que hiciese falta.

Gilbert tragó con dificultad.

La verdad es que…

Sí había olvidado el regalo.

Y lo peor es que era… para Roderich ¡Mein Gott! ¡Roderich iba a matarlo! Como aquella vez que olvidó su aniversario y el austriaco no le habló por una semana. Se golpeó en la frente maldiciéndose por su tan mala memoria para estas situaciones.

Se levantó discretamente de la silla, tratando de no verse apresurado y nervioso. Eran las seis y cuarto de la tarde, la fiesta no empezaría sino hasta las diez de la noche. Tenía sólo unas cuantas horas para lograr comprar algo decente para Roderich.

— Iré tomar algo con West — Se jactó riendo repetidamente, aunque no tratase de verse nervioso su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y se reía demasiado turbado — Nos vemos en la noche, señorito — soltó varios de sus ya tan conocidos 'Kesesese' y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Roderich suspiró. Gilbert era tan obvio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanto había sido el apuro del teutón que olvidó abrigarse antes de salir. En ese momento se encontraba en la plaza principal, en medio de un frío invernal. Se frotaba las manos y las soplaba con su cálido aliento, titiritando, sin mucho éxito en su afán de ahuyentar la helada que lo azotaba. Maldecía internamente por su memoria tan poco eficiente.

Caminaba abrazándose a sí mismo mientras miraba de lado a lado las principales tiendas. Desafortunadamente la mayoría de ellas colgaba un letrero que anunciaba:

"Cerrado por día festivo"

Estornudó. Sintiéndose enfermo física y emocionalmente.

— Fritz, apiádate de mí — imploró al cielo. Y una ráfaga de estornudos lo azotó como si fuese una respuesta negativa a su devoción. Su mandíbula tembló y la apretó frustrado de no poder detener aquel molesto movimiento involuntario en su cuerpo — Ni Silecia, ni Holstein fueron razones suficientes para que Austria acabara conmigo en las guerras anteriores. No puedo creer que vaya a matarme por un regalo —

Gilbert comenzaba a resignarse a su cruel destino. Sería velado en la casa austriaca un veinticuatro de diciembre con flores de noche buena adornando su lecho de muerte.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna ¡Ni hablar! Gilbert Weillschmidt era tan awesome que iba a encontrar un regalo así tuviera que asaltar una tienda.

Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario. Una pequeña tienda de regalos aún se encontraba abierta en medio de dos grandes comercios. Aparentemente la dueña de ella había previsto que habría compras de último minuto para algunos olvidadizos que seguramente habrían dejado para el final algún regalo. Como era el caso de nuestro prusiano.

— ¡Danke, Vater Fritz! — Lloriqueó el teutón en agradecimiento y corrió hasta las puertas de la tiendilla.

Miró los estantes del interior ante la mirada expectante y agraciada de la dueña. De todos sus clientes era el que más tarde se había percatado que no tenía regalo. Escogió un pequeño panda de felpa envuelto en una amplia y cálida bufanda. El austriaco siempre había sido amante de las cosas tiernas, sobretodo de los peluches.

Salió victorioso de la tienda con el regalo en las manos. Ahora sólo tenía que llegar a casa y encontrar una caja dónde meter el muñeco de felpa antes de ponerlo bajo el arbolito navideño de forma discreta. Sin que Roderich se percatara de que eso no estaba ahí hasta hace unas horas.

Bien hecho. Viviría una navidad más.

Iba dando grandes saltos de felicidad cuando paró de pronto al ver a una ancianita acurrucada en un rincón, abrazada por una pequeña niña que seguramente era su nieta. Frunció el ceño. Nadie debía estar afuera en víspera de navidad. Se acercó lentamente a ellas y notó que la señora mayor temblaba de frío ante el cruento clima.

— ¿Están bien? — preguntó.

— No señor. Mi abuela está enferma y no tenemos dónde resguardarnos del frío — Fue la pequeña quien respondió mirando con sus ojitos cristalinos al prusiano.

Como prusiano de corazón de hierro no podía dejar al desvalido solo. Así que tomó la bufanda del muñeco y la colocó alrededor del cuello de la anciana. La mujer agradeció suavemente el gesto del otro y Gilbert sonrió de medio lado.

Subió a la viejita a su espalda y le pidió a la niña que lo siguiera. Sabía dónde quedaba el refugio más cercano. Así que se dedicó a guiarlas hasta ese lugar.

Los dueños del refugio los recibieron agradeciendo el amable gesto del prusiano. Este sólo sonrió con egolatría y expresó que no había sido nada.

— Gracias. Que tenga una feliz navidad señor — le sonrió la pequeña con sus mejillas coloreadas de melocotón. Gilbert palmeó suavemente su cabeza. Suspiró un poco y decidió que era lo mejor. Tomó el peluche del panda y se lo tendió a la pequeña.

— Feliz Navidad — repitió el prusiano y la pequeña abrazó con fuerza el oso, esbozando una amplia sonrisa volvió a agradecer la amabilidad del albino.

Gilbert se alejó del lugar despidiéndose con la mano de aquellas personas. Se volvió satisfecho consigo mismo. Sin embargo, ya no tenía nada qué regalar a Roderich, además era muy tarde para volver y comprar algo más. El reloj marcaba cuarto para las nueve. A penas y tendría tiempo de llegar a casa del aristócrata.

Suspiró. Resignándose una vez más a su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Grazie, Doitsu! — El pequeño italiano recibió el dulce beso del alemán. Mientras mostraba con alegría el tierno tomate de peluche que su pareja le había regalado.

Japón y Hungría se apresuraron a fotografiar el momento. Ante el creciente sonrojo de Ludwig y la enorme sonrisa del pequeño Feliciano. Entonces el italiano tomó una pequeña cajita de festivo color que había debajo del árbol y se paró en medio del círculo que habían formado todos los países.

— ¡A mí me ha tocado regalarle a…! — anunció con una gran emoción mirando a todos los países haciéndolos pensar que era para ellos el regalo, por fin se detuvo sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba cantarín a la persona que le había sido asignada — ¡Prusia-niichan! — exclamó saltando casi sobre Gilbert y abrazándolo tiernamente.

Roderich carraspeó un poco, mirando hacia otro lado.

El pequeño italiano se separó lentamente dejando el regalo entre las manos de un sonrojado prusiano. Gilbert abrió feliz el pequeño obsequio y se sorprendió al ver lo que había en su interior.

Era un pequeño portarretrato de marco acorazonado con detalles en dorado y plateado. La fotografía que se exponía con dulzura en el centro, era una de él posando ególatra, con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba a un sonrojado Roderich. El escenario detrás de ellos eran los románticos canales venecianos.

Gilbert sonrió gratificado del recuerdo.

— Danke, Ita-chan —

— Ahora le toca a Prusia-niichan — exclamó emocionado el cantarín italiano, el menor corrió a sentarse al lado de Ludwig, abrazando uno de los fornidos brazos del alemán mientras soltaba uno que otro 've' de felicidad.

Gilbert suspiró y se paró en el centro de aquel círculo ante la expectación y sonrisa de los otros países. El corazón le galopó fuertemente sabiendo que no podía huir más a ese momento.

— Yo. Olvidé comprar el regalo — admitió.

Los países reunidos se quedaron en silencio en ese momento viendo sorprendidos al peliplata. Algunos se reían y exclamaban 'Típico de Prusia'. Roderich no dijo nada y se mantuvo sereno.

— Pero eso no importa — continuó hablando sin el mínimo ápice de vergüenza — Porque no hay regalo suficiente que pueda expresar cuánto amo a la persona a quien no encontré mejor obsequio que regalarle mi presencia y mi corazón de hierro — anunció con egolatría sonriendo en dirección al austriaco — Roderich — pronunció esperando que su pareja se sintiera alagado ante tal confesión pública.

El castaño frunció el ceño y no mostró ningún tipo de reacción en específico.

— Kono Obaka. Simplemente lo olvidaste — se levantó sin mirar al prusiano, ignorando sus palabras anteriores. Tomó un obsequio del arbolito y lo tendió a Ludwig — Feliz Navidad, eres tú a quien me ha tocado regalar — el alemán parpadeó un poco ante la repentina sorpresa y agradeció dubitativo al austriaco.

La verdad es que todos se habían sorprendido ante ello, pues esperaban algún tipo de discusión entre la pareja germana. Sin embargo, Roderich se había limitado a ignorar al prusiano y las palabras que le había dedicado.

Pero sin duda quien estaba más sorprendido en ese momento era Gilbert, quien había sentido un balde de agua helada caerle encima ante tal comportamiento tajante de Roderich. Suspiró decepcionado y se fue a sentar en su lugar sintiendo un aura depresiva rodearle. Francis y Antonio se acercaron para reconfortarlo, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer más que palmear su espalda con suavidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta después del intercambio. La fiesta navideña ambientada con música que los invitaban a danzar mientras el cielo se teñía con explosiones de alegres colores. Gilbert se encontraba observándolos desde el balcón con una lata de cerveza como única compañía a su depresiva suerte.

— ¿No vas a disfrutar de la fiesta? — Se acercó Roderich detrás de él — Pensé que estarías en el centro creyéndote el alma del evento — dijo con singular ironía.

— Ah, hoy no me siento tan awesome — suspiró sin mirarle.

— ¿Es lo que crees? — sonrió el austriaco llegando hasta su costado.

— Ya. Discúlpame por lo de tu regalo — Lo miró con el rostro levemente abatido. Resignado a esperar un regaño por su tan mala memoria.

Roderich sonrió.

— Nein. Gracias — Admitió y Gilbert lo miró desencajado.

El austriaco hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

— Cuando saliste por el regalo. Me di cuenta de que no habías llevado abrigo. Así que salí a buscarte para dártelo, sin embargo, mi terrible orientación me impidió alcanzarte rápido. Di un par de largas vueltas hasta que di contigo — habló — Te vi ayudar a esas mujeres — Gilbert se sonrojó ante tal confesión — Ellas son austriacas. Mi gente. Te lo agradezco —

— No fue nada — admitió el teutón — Pero si lo habías visto ¿Por qué me has humillado frente a los demás? — frunció el ceño y refunfuñó.

— Porque a pesar de tu buena acción eso no quita que lo olvidaste ¡Kono Obaka! — pellizcó la mejilla del prusiano y este se alejó al instante.

— ¡Duele! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo compense? — dijo tallando la zona adolorida. Roderich sonrió y se acercó a su oído suavemente.

— Dame una noche buena… — susurró, sintiendo arder sus mejillas ante la confesión. No era el tipo de cosas que Roderich Edelstein pedía, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de aquello antes de que Italia frustrara sus planes con la idea de la fiesta.

Gilbert esbozó una enorme sonrisa ante tal petición y casi soltó un aullido de felicidad ante la perspectiva de tener una MUY inolvidable Noche Buena junto a su Roderich.

* * *

><p>NA: Onii-san está aquí otra vez ~ Espero os haya gustado este capítulo. En nombre del Bad Touch Trio les deseamos una ¡Noche buena y Feliz Navidad!

Este año el Bad Touch Trio hemos escrito y fantaseado muchos lemons PruAus y Tino nos ha dicho que eso es portarse mal –Aunque él haga cosas peores con Sweden- por lo tanto dijo que no nos dará regalos este año (:c) Ni el próximo si lo seguimos haciendo. Pero el único regalo que pedimos para navidad son reviews de las lindas personitas que están leyendo esto y les ha gustado. Danos un review navideño (c: ) Y el próximo año te llenaremos de lemon PruAus ~


	5. Navidad I

Navidad

24/12/11

El profundo amatista de aquellos apasionados orbes se hicieron lentamente presente a través de los parpados que los habían ocultado hasta hacía unos momentos. Lo primero que pudo enfocar fue el techo blanco de la habitación que compartía con su pareja. Aquel enigmático color rodó observando su silencioso cuarto envuelto por una mortecina luz mañanera.

Suspiró tranquilamente y se movió suavemente en su lecho de reposo. Soltó un delicado gemido cuando se sintió envuelto entre el cálido cuerpo de su amante, rozando sus pieles desnudas, haciéndolo espabilar y que a su mente volvieran los sucesos de la noche anterior. El magnífico vaivén de sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, los profundos besos y las ardientes caricias, el dulce aroma que sus pieles desprendían al frotarse, sin dejar cabida a espacios entre ellos, acoplándose el uno con el otro como perfectas piezas de rompecabezas. Y finalmente el éxtasis de su culminación.

Se incorporó suavemente cuidando de no despertar a su compañero y entonces lo observó aún profundamente dormido. Vio el tranquilo movimiento de su pecho fuerte al respirar, su rostro sereno y su revoltoso cabello platinado más rebelde de lo habitual. Sonrió era una dulce imagen, Gilbert no parecía ser el extrovertido y revoltoso prusiano que en realidad era. Ciertamente parecía un ángel adormitando… su ángel.

Volvió a recostarse a su lado, sobre su pecho, dejándose llevar por ese delicado vaivén. Con aquella satisfactoria sonrisa aún adornando su rostro. De pronto, un recuerdo lo hizo fruncir el ceño y volvió su vista al rostro de su amante con el ceño levemente fruncido, su sonrisa se había vuelto ahora de malicia y atrapó la nariz del prusiano entre sus dedos cortando esa tranquila respiración.

3

2

1

…

Gilbert despertó de pronto a causa de la falta de aire, comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras el débil color purpura de sus mejillas se esfumaba. Volvió, totalmente confuso, su rostro hacia el de Roderich y lo miró con la ceja arqueada y una expresión totalmente dudosa en su cara, preguntando expresivamente lo que sus labios dejaron salir en exclamación.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa? —

— Guten Morgen — Respondió con un ligero disgusto en su rostro y tono de voz.

— Guten Morgen auch — repitió tallando su nariz levemente roja.

— Gilbert, es mejor que te levantes a limpiar el desorden que la fiestecita de Italia dejó ayer — solicitó mirándolo con seriedad.

— ¿Todavía estás molesto por lo de ayer? ¡Ya discúlpame por lo de tu regalo! Dijiste que me perdonarías a cambio de… la noche que te di ayer — sonrió con su primera sonrisa seductora del día y se inclinó para besar el cuello expuesto del austriaco.

Roderich soltó un pesado suspiro, abandonándose a la ardiente sensación que desprendían los cálidos labios prusianos. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el juego de Gilbert cuando la imagen cantarina de Italia abrazando al albino el día anterior le sobrevino de pronto y empujó a su pareja poniendo las manos sobre su pecho.

— Te perdono por lo del regalo. Pero no por haber aceptado que Italia hiciera una fiesta en _nuestra_ casa sin consultarme primero — Respondió intentando verse molesto.

— Roderich no seas pesado — refunfuñó. Pero la expresión en la cara del austriaco le advirtió que no cedería, así que suspiró derrotado — De acuerdo, lo haré — aceptó y Roderich asintió — Pero hoy no ¡Es Navidad y vamos a pasarla juntos! — haciendo esa exclamación arrastró al austriaco nuevamente sobre su pecho, tumbándose otra vez sobre su mullida almohada.

El aristócrata fue tomado por sorpresa pero cuando intentó levantarse nuevamente Gilbert atrapó su mentón entre sus dedos y lo haló suavemente para presionar sus labios. Está bien. Tú ganas. Roderich suspiró entre sus labios sabiéndose perdido ante aquel ataque prusiano. Lo cierto es que ese día, después de la fiesta anterior y el ejercicio posterior que los había tumbado exhaustos en la cama, no tenía muchas ganas de estar en otro lugar que no fuera con él y sobre el lecho.

— Mira Roderich, está nevando — dijo el alemán ladeando el rostro hacia la ventana, su compañero siguió su mirada y a través del vidrio pudo observar las delicadas motas de nieve que caían suavemente guiadas por la brisa. El castaño sonrió, comenzaba a hacer frío. Se acurrucó más cerca del prusiano debajo de las sábanas.

— Frohe Weihnachten — Musitó Roderich besando los labios de Prusia con lentitud.

— Frohe Weihnachten auch — respondió el albino correspondiendo el beso.

Y además de la noche buena que habían pasado juntos, también gozaron de una muy Feliz Navidad. Esperando que pudieran compartir muchas más en compañía del otro.

* * *

><p>NA: -Les regala las galletitas navideñas que había prometido- Onii-san está aquí otra vez. Desafortunadamente, España se ha ausentado por motivos festivos y no pudo presentar su historia hoy, esperemos leerle pronto. Mientras tanto un regalito navideño más de parte de Furansu-niichan ¡Gracias a todos los reviews de apoyo que se han tomado la molestia de obsequiarnos! Nos hace muy feliz leerlos ~

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	6. Navidad

Navidad

25/12/2011

—…ich…Roderich…

Una conocida voz susurraba en la lejanía, causando que el nombrado se removiera ligeramente en la cama. Sonrió aliviado cuando esta voz cesó, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama. Pero la paz no le duró demasiado, porque unas manos empezaron a sacudir su cuerpo.

—Roderich… ¡Roderich! ¡Despierta, señorito!

—¡Basta, Gilbert! Ya estoy despierto.

Gilbert esquivó sin demasiada dificultad la mano alzada de Roderich, que buscaba golpearle y miró el cuerpo semidormido de su lado. Tenía que hacer algo, porque sino volvería a dormirse y eso significaba ¡que no tendría regalos hasta que se despertara!

—Pero Roderich, ¡es Navidad! Santa Claus ha venido hoy… ¡Regalos! — exclamó el albino emocionado, con un deje de ilusión infantil en sus ojos que Austria pudo ver, ya que resignado a poder seguir durmiendo, abrió con dificultad sus ojos.

—Obaka-san, eres como un crío. —regañó, o al menos eso pretendía, tomando de la mesita de noche sus gafas y colocándoselas mientras se incorporaba en la cama, dejando que solo las sábanas cubrieran la parte inferior de su cuerpo. — Y para tu información, en Austria no pasa Santa Claus, sino el niño Jesús que trae para todos los austríacos regalos desde el cie…

Su explicación se vio interrumpida por Gilbert, que había salido de la cama y parecía querer llegar en el mínimo tiempo posible al salón, donde se hallaba el árbol de Navidad.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera! — gritó algo enfadado por la actitud de su pareja, pero al fin y al cabo así era él, aún no sabía porque se sorprendía.

—¿Porqué? ¡No hay tiempo para esperarse! —exclamó Prusia, parándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del austríaco y la suya misma desde el primer día en que se consolidaron como pareja.

Roderich lo miró por unos segundos y de repente se sonrojó levemente.

—Al menos podrías bajar vestido. — murmuró, haciendo que su amante se mirara a sí mismo.

Efectivamente, estaba desnudo. Tan desnudo como lo estaba Roderich bajo las sábanas.

—Ayer no te quejabas precisamente de esto. — dijo sugerentemente el albino, a lo que el otro tosió ocultando su rubor, recordando la buena noche de ayer, motivo por el cual se habían ido a dormir a muy altas horas de la noche.

—No me cambies de tema, vístete igual . —se levantó, tomando una bata para cubrir su desnudez y lanzándole otra a Gilbert, que la recibió y se la puso a regañadientes.

Bajaron al piso de abajo, Roderich sintiéndose como el padre de un prusiano ya bastante crecidito, pero que ahora corría y hablaba emocionado de sus regalos como si de un crío de cinco años se tratara.

Abrieron las puertas blancas de roble del salón principal y bajo el sencillo árbol de Navidad decorado por Gilbert y posteriormente retocado por Roderich se encontraron una decena de regalos, agrupados en dos montones.

—Kesesesese, ¡regalos para el awesome yo!

Prácticamente saltó sobre los regalos que llevaban su nombre y los empezó a abrir sin esperar a Roderich, que lo miraba metros más atrás, acercándose sin prisa a sus regalos.

—¡Awesome! Como me conoce West, kesesesese. — en sus manos alzó un traje negro de cuero, acompañado por un látigo de color negro también.

—¿¡Pero que le pides tu a tu hermano que te regale! –exclamó alterado el austriaco en cuanto vio el regalo del prusiano.

—¿Cómo supiste qué le pedí yo este regalo? —preguntó confundido.

—Fácil, algo tan pervertido como eso solo podría ser cosa tuya.

—Acertaste, pero lo pedí pensando en ti. — la mirada que le dedicó a Roderich le hizo a éste volverse del color de los tomates.

—No usaré eso para satisfacer tus fantasías sexuales. — dijo queriendo parecer muy seguro, pero en el fondo de su mente, muy en el fondo, se imaginaba a él mismo siendo sometido por Gilbert con ese traje. Y lo peor de todo…le gustaba.

—Eso ya lo veremos. — sonrió maliciosamente, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente a Roderich en ese preciso instante. Intensificó su sonrisa cuando vio un regalo a su nombre y cuyo remitente era el propio Roderich. — Me pregunto qué me habrás regalado.

Sacudió su regalo un par de veces, buscando oír algún tipo de sonido. Pero al no lograr su cometido, no esperó más y abrió el paquete, rasgando el papel hasta que su interior se mostró ante él.

—E-espero que te guste. Lo hice yo mismo cuando no me veías, aunque paso tanto tiempo contigo que pensé que no lo acabaría. — explicó, acordándose de las noches que había pasado en vela para poder acabarlo a tiempo, ya que Gilbert ocupaba prácticamente todo su tiempo. Cosa que no le desagradaba para nada, pero para esa sorpresa, le era un gran inconveniente.

El albino no parecía oír nada, clavando su mirada en un jersey de lana hecho a mano con los colores de la bandera prusiana y un águila en su pecho. Quizás para otra gente un regalo como ese no les sería de ningún valor, pero para él, que el señorito se hubiera preocupado por hacerle algo con sus propias manos como eso, significaba mucho para él.

—Vielen Dank, mein liebe. Esta noche te daré sesión doble de sexo. — susurró sugerentemente en su oído, tras haberle besado los labios. Sin querer admitir que estaba emocionado por el regalo que le acababa de hacer.

—Eres un indecente. — atinó solo a responder el otro, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Pero se vio sorprendido por un regalo que apareció de repente delante de sus ojos. Miró a Gilbert y cuando iba a preguntarle qué era, el prusiano se le adelantó.

—¿Creías que ore-sama no tenía nada para ti? ¡Frohe Weihnachten! — felicitó y le tendió un paquete algo pequeño, pero que pesaba bastante.

Lleno de curiosidad, lo abrió delicadamente y sonrió enormemente al ver dentro del paquete un marco de fotos con una fotografía de ellos dos abrazados, una de las pocas fotografías que se habían hecho juntos.

—Gott, Gilbert… — le miró con una mirada llena de ternura y amor y dejó el marco de fotos a un lado para lanzarse a los brazos de su novio, besándole por todo el rostro y, especialmente, en los labios.

—Si por regalarte algo te pones así, te pienso regalar algo todos los días. — rió Gilbert abrazándolo por la cintura y correspondiendo con pasión a los besos que el otro le daba.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, los besos dieron paso a caricias. Roderich, con un movimiento suave de la mano, empujó hacia abajo al albino, haciendo que se recostara sobre el suelo y quedando él sobre sus caderas desabrochó su bata, recorriendo su firme torso con sus manos.

Gilbert suspiró al notar la helada palma austríaca sobre su piel, pero no se quedó atrás en cuanto a caricias e hizo lo mismo con su pareja, lanzando lejos de ellos la bata y tocando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, besando algunas zonas delicadas como su pecho o su cuello para ganar pequeños jadeos del austríaco.

Quedaron muy pronto ambos desnudos, puesto que la bata de Gilbert no duró demasiado en su cuerpo, ya que para Roderich cualquier prenda que tapara el perfecto cuerpo de Prusia debía desaparecer inmediatamente.

Bueno, Austria nunca dijo nada como eso, pero eso lo intuyó Prusia al verle arrancar la bata como si de un tejido venenoso se tratara.

Sus bocas se unieron de nuevo, compartiendo sin pudor sus salivas mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban uno contra el otro. Gilbert sonrió, deseoso de continuar con lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior.

—¿Bruder? ¿Roderich?

Oyeron unas familiares voces entrar en su casa y miraron con horror…bueno, más bien Roderich miró con horror como delante de ellos se encontraban Ludwig y Feliciano, mirándolos con un enorme sonrojo de vergüenza y con una sonrisa, respectivamente.

* * *

><p>—Kesesesese, ¿más puré de patatas, West? — preguntó Gilbert, sirviéndoles la comida en la navideñamente decorada mesa del comedor.<p>

—Ja…Danke. — agradeció su hermano, aún con un rubor en las mejillas. Aunque nada comparado con Roderich, que seguía de un rojo fluorescente y con la mirada concentrada en su plato, como si quisiera que el puré de patatas lo abdujera o la tierra se lo tragara, lo que sucediera primero.

El único que parecía actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada era Gilbert, que servía la comida vistiendo unos vaqueros y el jersey que Roderich le había regalado, orgulloso del regalo de su amado señorito.

—Parece que Roderich se olvidó que veíamos a comer, Doitsu. — río divertido Feliciano, haciendo que Roderich bajara más la mirada hacia su plato.

Habían sido vistos completamente desnudos, besándose con pasión y restregando sus cuerpos como si de animales en celo se trataran. Roderich no quería ya ni pensar como les hubieran atrapado si hubieran venido solo cinco minutos más tarde.

—Ya sabes cómo es el señorito, Ita-chan. Tan buen punto te recuerda una guerra de hace cientos de años como se le olvida que os invitó ayer mismo a comer. — rió sentándose finalmente en la mesa, al lado de Roderich.

Austria quiso mirarlo con reproche por sus palabras cuando notó que le agarraban de la mano. Dirigió su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa y luego la levantó hacia el rostro de Gilbert, que actuaba como si no pasara nada.

Sonrió, sabiendo que eso lo hacía para tranquilizarlo. Gilbert era así, hombre de pocas palabras. Aún así, Roderich amaba eso de él.

—¡Bueno, esto lo hemos de brindar con un buen vino! — Gilbert alzó su copa con su mano libre, acto que fue repetido por todos los comensales.

—Por unas fiestas sin indecencias. — murmuró Roderich mirando de reojo a Gilbert.

—¡Por unas fiestas llenas de sexo con el señorito y sin hermanos que te interrumpan!

—¡GILBERT!

—Kesesesese, ¡Era broma Roderich, West!.. Mentira. — añadió en un susurro oculto tras su sonrisa.

—Mejor dejarlo con una Feliz Navidad y unas felices fiestas, ¿no creéis? — opinó risueño el italiano, causando una sonrisa a su novio alemán.

Todos asintieron, podían resumir en eso todos sus deseos para esa fecha tan señalada. Alzaron sus copas al centro de la mesa, haciendo que chocaran todas contra todas.

—¡FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Buenas noches! Aquí España de nuevo. Este capítulo originalmente se debía haber colgado ayer, pero por problemas con el internet se me hizo imposible hacerlo. Agradezco a Francia que tomó mi puesto para que ayer no os quedarais sin capítulo.

Espero que sepáis perdonarme y os regalo con atraso este capítulo, que espero que os alegre el día juntamente con el capítulo que hoy le corresponde a Gilbert.

Como nota curiosa, hay una pequeña mención a mi otro capítulo en este fic, concretamente el segundo capítulo, "Árbol de Navidad". Es una tontería, ¡pero espero que os haga gracia descubrirlo!

Dicho esto, quizás aclarar el vocabulario en alemán que ha salido a lo largo de este capítulo. Vocabulario que es muy básico a mi parecer, pero que muchos de vosotros podéis no conocer. ¡Allá vamos!

-Obaka-san: bueno, es japonés, pero para quien no lo sepa es una expresión que dice mucho Roderich y que vendría a traducirse como "Tonto".

- Vielen Dank, mein liebe: Muchas gracias, mi amor.

-Frohe Weihnachten: Feliz Navidad.

- Gott: Dios.

- Bruder: Hermano.

- Ja…Danke: Sí…Gracias.

-Doitsu: otra palabra japonesa dicha mucho por Italia Veneciano para referirse a Ludwig. Significa "Alemania".


	7. Regalo

_Hallo al habla Prusia, hoy se suben 2 capis por la gran intervención de nuestro amigo toño, aplausos para el hombre-aplausos-_

_Me he estado viciando con el genero humorístico, lo siento si alguien quería leer romance hoy creo que no será el día, ya que al igual que la vez anterior les traigo una gota de humor :D_

_Perdonen las faltar ortográficas, y disfruten!_

_[HETALIA NO NOS PERTENECE]_

En aquella casa no había nadie, lo que era muy raro, sobre todo para el albino que conocía a la perfección el horario de entrada y salida de la casa del castaño, porque allí estaba, se aburría solo en casa, porque su pequeño hermano Ludwig había decidido sacar a pasear los perros y _NO DESPERTARLO_… por esa razón terminó allí, pero parecía ser el día de "_dejemos solo a Gilbert_" puesto que ni un alma se movía por aquella casa de su actual pareja.

-**ah~** -suspiró el albino cerrando los ojos con cansancio mientras entraba a la sala de música de aquél _GRAN_ hogar, porque Dios que era bastante grande…y no tenía ganas de caminar, aun así había registrado _TODO_, hasta dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia, pero ni rastro.

-**Scheisse, ¿Por qué todos se alejan de mi hoy?, ¿es por que o me he lavado los dientes?... nein, no puede ser eso por que lo acabo de hacer** –comentó para si mismo en medio del silencio moviendo en el aire un cepillo de dientes perteneciente al castaño, objeto que no dudó en tirar por ahí como quien no quiere la cosa.

**-Este tipo tenía un violín** –esta vez le habló a su polluelo que salía desde el interior de sus ropas por el cuello y piaba en afirmación, logrando que el albino se pusiera de pie, encaminándose a la cantidad descomunal de instrumentos musicales detrás de un piano dejando a su amigo a un lado en el sofá.

-**Violonchelo, Flautas, … ¡¿Cuántas puede tener?, viola, ¡¿Arpa?, ¡¿Por qué tiene tantas cosas y no tiene una guitarra?...no espera, eso no se vería bien en él** –comentó creándose la imagen mental de Roderich tocando la guitarra como Antonio, su amigote español –**JA! Te encontré**- comentó arrancando el violín de en medio de todos los instrumentos.

Sus intensiones eran claras, mientras había vivido bajo el mandato de su grandioso padre, el viejo Fritz, había aprendido a tocar unos instrumentos, sobre todo la flauta ya que el viejo se destacaba mucho en ello (_y el albino quería ser como él en la mayoría de las cosas_) pero también había aprendido a tocar el violín, para sonsacárselo al austriaco en la cara en algún momento (_y para demostrarle cuan superior podía ser_)… claramente dicho momento nunca llegó, pero los conocimientos seguían en él.

-**vamos a ver**- susurró sentándose de nuevo en el sofá donde su amigo emplumado amarillo le esperaba, y comenzó a tocar lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, en verdad solo practicaba las notas, pero fue entonces que un sonido seco y corto salió repentinamente del violín, por lo que bajó la mirada inmediatamente notando como un par de cuerdas se habían roto.

**-… Scheisse** – susurró el albino co los ojos abiertos como platos y las pupilas completamente contraídas, torciendo la boca cada vez más en una mueca de pánico extremo –**ahora si la cagué…** -alzó ahora poniéndose de pie, con el corazón acelerado, para empezar no debería haberse quedado en la casa del austriaco "_pero es su culpa por no estar aquí_" se alentó en su mente, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, pensando en una salida.

-**Podría…. Comprarle uno nuevo… argh scheisse** –susurró ahora arreglando todo y saliendo rápidamente de la casa, violín en mano por supuesto, no podía dejar la evidencia de su crimen tirada por ahí- **vamos Gilbird… tenemos que ir con west**.-

**=Primer intento: Bruder=**

**-¡¿Qué hiciste que?** – gritó el rubio, ahora ambos estaban en la casa de Ludwig, el albino había corrido tan rápido como el viento para llegar donde el rubio, a pedirle por favor, casi de rodillas que le prestara dinero para comprar un violín.

Por supuesto, el rubio quería saber las razones de ese repentino favor con el que el albino le había salido tan de la nada, en un comienzo el ex – prusiano se negó rotundamente a decir que había pasado, pero entonces tuvo que decirlo todo.

-**¡¿Te das cuenta que lo que acabas de hacer es…?... ¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, bruder? **– se quejó ahora el rubio, poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación, y es que no estaba en un buen momento económico como para pagar por las metidas de pata que tenía su hermano de vez en cuando –**no cuentes conmigo para esto, Gilbert**- sentenció, mirándole ahora desde la puerta y negando lentamente soltando un sus piro y saliendo de la puerta.

**-¡¿Qué?, oye Luddie, te lo pagaré después!, ¡te lo juro!-** gritaba el albino, poniéndose de pie de su asiento en el estudio de su hermano, para aproximarse rápidamente a la puerta para ver a donde se dirigía el rubio- **WEST**! – Gritó ahora al verlo bajar por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, siendo vilmente ignorado, quedándose allí con una mirada de profunda desesperación en el rostro**-…. ¡¿Qué mierda hago ahora?, ¡eres un niño estúpido!** – gritó para sacarse la frustración, pero se arrepintió completamente al sentir los pasos fuertes y apresurados del rubio, indicándole que era la hora de la huída.

**=Segundo intento: En el nombre del amor=**

-**Bitte!, bitte, bitte, bitte! Te lo pagaré después Francis, sabes que siempre cumplo con mi palabra-** rogó el albino, es que no le quedaba otra que mendigar a sus más cercanos, y Francis era uno de los más altos en su lista de amigos de confianza.

-**Mon dieu, Gilbert… ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta uno de esos?** – cuestionó el rubio de cabellos ondulados, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, ambos estaban en la sala de estar en la casa del francés, era bastante amplia, pero ellos solo estaban en la zona más cercana a las ventanas para admirar la nieve caer.

**-lo sé, lo sé!, pero…. ¡fue sin querer!, te juro que ESTA vez fue sin querer… y si Roderich se entera va a querer partir mi **_**/hermoso/**_** rostro… ¡¿Quieres que tu mejor amigo tenga una cicatriz poco genial en el rostro?** –cuestionó ahora casi poniéndose de pie, necesitaba el maldito dinero, y parecía que nadie creía que repondría el dinero.

-**.. Mi mejor amigo es Antonio-**

**-¡TRAIDOR!** –ahora si se puso de pie para apuntarlo acusadoramente y luego sentarse, bufando con desesperación- **vamos Francis… sabes, empezamos a salir con Roderich hace solo UNA semana, y ya hice un desastre, ¡¿En serio no vas a ayudarme?-**

-**No es que no quiera ayudarte, mi amigo, es que no puedo… no tengo dinero ahora…¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguien más?, ¿Qué hay de tu hermano?-** cuestionó ahora curioso intentando averiguar más sobre la situación.

-**-…. Me sacó de su casa como si fuera uno de esos borrachos de cantina-** fue su deprimente respuesta mientras mantenía la mirada clavada al suelo, provocando en el rubio francés una reacción similar, saliendo de sus labios un suave "Ya veo".

**=Tercer intento: Welcome to USA, dude =**

"_No tengo de otra", "Casi nadie en Europa quiere prestarme dinero", "Solo queda salir"_

Con esos pensamientos en mente tomó el teléfono, con los ojos cerrados y marcó un número que jamás pensó que marcaría para pedir ayuda, y es que no habían hablado desde hace años, por muchas razones, pero ahora… ahora, no le quedaba otra.

**-Hello, Gilbert?-** preguntó una voz curiosa y sorprendida desde el otro lado del aparato, era extraño escuchar al norteamericano en ese tono y no gritando y riendo como siempre, pero bueno era su última carta.

**-Hallo-** respondió en su idioma soltando un suspiro de desgano total- **si soy yo** –respondió ahora intentando sonar más animado, pero solo se ganó un "_hmm~_" del otro, que parecía mucho más curioso ahora.

**-Hey dude, es inusual que me llames… ¿Pasa algo?** –inquirió en un tono ligeramente alegre, el albino solo se golpeo la mitad del rostro con una de sus manos, es que incluso desde Alemania podía ver que el americano sonreía ¡y el estaba pasando por un momento 'trágico'!, pero solo se reprimió sus pensamientos para contestar con el mismo desgano de antes.

-**Ja…** - pudo comentar pateándose mentalmente con un montón de insultos en su idioma para luego volver a modular palabra a los segundos- **si no me ayudas Roderich va a matarme ¿Tienes dinero?-**

**-ehhh! that's not awesome, dude! ¿Por qué no me cuentas bien que ha ocurrido?** –cuestionó, mientras el albino podía sentir como este parecía tomar asiento detrás del teléfono, "_no queda de otra, debe tener dinero_" puntualizó mentalmente para luego comenzar a contar su triste historia por tercera vez en el día, pero esta vez no estuvo nada de mal, al otro lado del teléfono le escuchaban atentamente, parece que en realidad el americano quería ayudarle, y eso en cierto modo le renovaba las esperanzas que había perdido.

-**y eso es lo que pasó** – finalizó al fin el albino, oyendo del otro lado como el otro hacía sonar la garganta mientras parecía pensar en algo.

-**I have an idea, pero no se si tu quieras…** - comentó pensativo, mientras sorbía una soda, lo cual indudablemente había dejado medianamente sordo al albino, que había estado pegado al teléfono todo ese rato sentado en una banca en medio de Berlín.

-**Si no me dices no puedo saberlo, kesesesese vamos dime dime! –** pidió emocionado, al fin alguien que parecía tener una solución a su problema.

**-¿No quieres trabajar de Papa Noel en mi casa?** – balde de agua fría ¡¿le acababan de decir viejo, o había sido idea suya?, bueno no sabía que contestar a eso, podría ser una solución pero… había un _GRAN '_pero' llamado orgullo**- no es la gran cosa, y en mi casa no estoy en condiciones como para prestarte dinero, but, puedo darte trabajo y mucha gente decide tomar ese tipo de trabajos aquí para tener un dinero extra, you want? ** –comentó sonando un poco menos seguro que antes, gracias al silencio del albino

"_¿Tengo otra opción?"_ se cuestionó mentalmente el ojirojo suspirando para luego sonreír ladinamente como siempre y es que, había que ver en el problema que se había metido solo por el estirado señorito ese que tanto quería.

**- ¡solo si me das alojo!, kesesesese -**

**-yeah dude!, sure!-**

**=La dura vida del viejo panzón=**

-**¿No estás demasiado delgado para ser santa? **–soltó una pequeña niña sentada en el regazo del albino quien era observado por muchos niños que esperaban sentarse en su regazo para pedir sus regalos o hacerle preguntas.

Con la ayuda del americano había logrado encontrar el trabajo rápidamente y lo único que tenía que hacer era estar sentado todo el día allí, luego ir a la casa del rubio y ayudarle con la limpieza de la casa (pan comido para él), por lo que hasta ahora todo le iba de maravilla.

**-¿Estás diciendo que no tengo derecho a hacer dieta?-** cuestionó el albino con falsa voz de un hombre viejo, moviendo a la pequeña en su pierna, para demostrarle su "buena condición física" –** el Grandioso santa ha cambiado, he decidido dejar de promover la obesidad y adelgazar para lucir como la chica del tiempo kese…ah no, hohoho **– fue su respuesta, comenzando a reír escandalosamente, provocando nerviosismo en la pequeña.

**-Santa…. ¿cuál es tú dieta?**- cuestionó la pequeña aforrándose más a sus ropas, más que nada para calmar la risa del prusiano que comenzaba a asustar a más de alguno.

-**oh eso, wurst y cerveza….. ah… ¡no, no no!, tu no debes tomar eso todavía, pero puedes reemplazarlo con leche…. Se parecen** –intentó salvarse, ahora revolviéndole el cabello a la niña con cariño, provocando que se asustara más.

**-S-santa… ¿si tomo cerveza seré como tu?** –cuestionó la pequeña al borde de las lágrimas, ganándose una mirada de preocupación del albino, "_niño que llora es menos dinero_" le habían dicho, así que se apresuró a calmar a la chica como pudo.

**-¡Claro!**- fue su respuesta.

**-¡No la beberé nunca!-** chilló la pequeña y salió corriendo en búsqueda de sus padres, bajo la mirada vacía del albino, y su expresión de nada pegada en el rostro.

**-… y así el grandioso yo a salvado el futuro de una pequeña y futura no-alcohólica** – comentó al aire sin girar la mirada de dirección hasta que sintió como alguien se le lanzaba encima, era un niño pequeño, un poco más pequeño que la niña anterior pero… tenían una gran diferencia, de peso.

**-Hey hey ¿Qué haz estado comiendo últimamente?-** cuestionó alzando una ceja, ocultando una mueca de dolor ya que el peso del muchacho le había hecho flaquear las piernas cual potrillo recién nacido.

**- hum... mamá dice que estoy a dieta –**cuestionó el chiquillo inocentemente, comenzando a pellizcar el estomago del albino, que intentó hacerse hacia atrás como pudo.

**-¡Hey!, el estomago del grandioso santa es sagrado!** –cuestionó, intentando imponer orden.

**-¿no deberías ser más gordo?, estás desnutrido-**

**-…no quiero oír eso de ti, niño… ¿vas a pedir algo o pasamos al siguiente? Soy un viejo ocupado** – cuestionó con un notable tic en la ceja, aquello ya lo estaba molestando ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer ponerse barriga acaso?, no quería, era incomodo y sudaba.

**-En verdad no… mis papás me comprarán lo que quiera… solo quiero saber algo** – respondió el niño, sonriendo infantilmente comenzando a mover los pies en el aire, ganándose una mirada aburrida del albino, es que parecía que ese día todos irían a preguntarle algo- **¿eres de verdad?** –

**-¿No estás viendo que si?, ¡siguiente!-**

**=Santa Claus its coming to night!=**

**-¿Alguien ha visto a Gilbert?** – cuestionó el castaño de ojos violetas notablemente preocupado, la última vez que le había visto había sido hace semanas y pensaba que el oji-rojo simplemente no se había dignado a ir a verle, pero la cuestión parecía más grave, nadie lo había visto, le había preguntado al rubio hermano menor del ex – prusiano, y este había preferido mantener silencio al respecto… preguntó al francés y lo único que recibió fue el "_sentido pésame_" en cuanto a los demás… nada.

**-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no, Roderich? –** fue el hermano menor del albino el que habló y es que el castaño había preguntado 5 veces en media hora y había obtenido todas las veces la misma respuesta de todos los que estaban allí celebrando, ya era noche buena y estaban allí los más cercanos a los hermanos Alemanes: el Austriaco, La Húngara y el Italiano, ya se les había echo costumbre comer todos juntos en esas fechas y el único que faltaba era el albino.

**-pero… ya es la cena y debería estar aquí, ¿no?-** exclamó frunciendo el ceño preocupado, pero entonces algo chocó fuertemente con la puerta de entrada, haciendo sobresaltar a más de uno.

**-…que ruido más conocido**- exclamó el rubio rodando los ojos y levantándose para abrir la puerta, él sabía perfectamente donde y que había estado haciendo su hermano todo aquél tiempo…

"_West: _

_Me fui con Alfred, ya que el SI me ayuda_

_P.D: se me acaba la tinta pero dile a Roderich que….."_

Era exactamente lo que decía la nota que le había pegado en una de las cervezas y guardado en el interior de la nevera el albino, "_habría sido suficiente con ponerla en la puerta de la nevera_" pero su hermano prefería tomar precauciones de ese tipo, en vez de terminar de escribir lo que quería una vez se le había acabado la tinta… fue por esa razón que el rubio no comentó nada al castaño, ya se las arreglaría su hermano, después de todo no sacaría algo bueno de meterse en una pelea de pareja.

Entonces se apresuró a abrir la puerta, hacía frío después de todo y no quería tener a su hermano enfermo durante el año nuevo, sería un gran desperdicio, con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta, topándose con su hermano, sonriente como siempre, con la pequeña diferencia de que vestía un traje de papa Noel, parecía tener una barba de 3 años pegada al rostro y traía un saco al hombre.

**-…- **nada, el rubio no podía decir nada ante eso, pero cuando salieron sus palabras **–lo siento anciano, mi hermano mayor solía decirme cuando era pequeño que no podía hablar con gente que estuviera loca –** soltó mirando con la mirada vacía decidiendo cerrarle la puerta en la cara lentamente.

-**EHH hey hey!, Luddie, no seas así… ¡traje regalos para ti!, ¡para todos!-** gritó, y no faltó mucho para que toda la 'familia' se reuniera en la puerta, el primero en llegar fue el austriaco.

**-¡¿Gilbert?-** fue su primera reacción, con la voz alterada y una expresión nada disimulada de horror puro, el italiano parecía haberse asustado al ver al _"desconocido_" y la húngara estaba a punto de tener un colapso en su vejiga por la risa **-¡¿Qué haces así?-**

**-¡es una larga…! ¡Si west me deja pasar les contaré TODO! **–concluyó con una sonrisa, entonces fue que le permitieron pasar.

Entonces les contó toda su aventura, omitiendo por supuesto el comienzo, ya que si lo comentaba ahora el Austriaco no tendría sorpresa para después, entonces comentó como su hermano y su mejor amigo había sido COMPLETAMENTE tacaños con él, y como el americano había sido su luz en el túnel y lo había rescatado del a miseria máxima.

**-bien, bien ¿ahora les contarás PORQUE no te quise prestar dinero, bruder?, me estás dejando como el ogro de la historia**- comentó el rubio Alemán mirando cansinamente a su hermano y con múltiples venitas sobresalientes en su rostro.

-**oh cierto, ¡Roderich!** –Comentó arrancándose la barba de un tirón, causando una gran impresión en el italiano que parecía querer ahorcar al Alemán de tanta impresión que le había dado – **rompí tu violín** –

Shock total, todos se esperaban otra cosa ¿Había huido por ello?, y si era así por que estaba pidiendo dinero para comprar regalos, nadie estaba entendiendo algo en absoluto.

**-Gilbert… explícate-** pidió el castaño, entonces el albino comenzó a revisar dentro de su gran bolsa de regalos para sacar un violín con las cuerdas rotas, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**Lo rompí un día que decidí hacerte una visita y no estabas**- respondió para luego lanzarlo por ahí, haciendo que todos se sobre saltaran y otros se enfadaran se indignaran /_Como el castaño_/- **así que fui a USA para conseguir dinero y comprarte un violín mucho más awesome! ¡Y aquí está!** – soltó ahora sacando una cantidad enorme de regals para comenzar a repartirlos a la velocidad de la luz.

**-Luddie, tu porno, Feli, no sabía que comprarte así que te compré calzoncillos para que no te pasees sin ellos luego y unas porno, Eli, …. Con el dolor de mi alma, te compré porno gay, pero no lo pongas conmigo delante y Roddy, a ti te compré porno S&M para que lo disfrutemos juntos ah y un violín** –comentó al final restándole importancia completamente a el instrumento musical.

**-… Bruder ¿seguro que fuiste a comprar el violín?-**

**-… las cuerdas podían arreglarse-**

**-… estaré eternamente agradecida Gilbert-**

**-…no necesitaba calzoncillos, ve – **

**-¡de nada!-**


	8. Posada

Posada

27/12/11

— ¡Apresúrate, señorito! — exclamó enérgicamente el prusiano, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ascender por el manto nevado de aquella montaña, cada vez yendo más alto, cosa que era un poco difícil para cierto austriaco. Sobre todo si llevaban puesto gruesos ropajes de lana para enfrentar el frío del ambiente, debajo de sus pesadas botas de piel llevaban arrastrando consigo largas tablas para esquiar y se daban apoyo sobre los mismos bastones de esquí.

— ¡Ten más cuidado Kono Obaka! Si resbalas rodarás hacia el inicio hecho una bola de nieve — advirtió el austriaco. Conocía muy bien el tipo de accidentes que podían darse en estos lugares, especialmente con una persona tan inquieta como su pareja.

— ¡Entonces seré la más awesome bola de nieve que jamás hayas visto! Kesesese ~ — sonrió el prusiano sin dejar de escalar con un poco de dificultad y rapidez la montaña. Sí, era más fácil haber usado el teleférico. Pero el prusiano quería probar su _awesomeness_ escalando él mismo a la cima sin reparar en su compañero.

Roderich suspiró. Gilbert parecía uno de esos pequeños niños que por primera vez son traídos a la montaña. De esos pequeñines que ven nieve por primera vez, se tumban al suelo blanco, lamen unos cuantos copos y luego comienzan a hacer ángeles de nieve por todas partes hasta que finalmente terminan enfermos con un gran resfriado de semanas.

Bueno. Si Gilbert se enfermaba sabría que no causaría problemas para año nuevo. Mejor aún. No habrá más fiestas con _Ita-chan_ ni con _Iggy_. Sólo Gilbert enfermo en su cama y él para cuidarle en su inmensa casa. No era una perspectiva muy mala.

Hicieron falta varios minutos hasta que Gilbert alcanzó su cometido, llegar a la cumbre de aquella montaña. Roderich lo alcanzó algunos minutos después, con la respiración agitada y sus pulmones algo adoloridos por el frío clima. El prusiano quedó maravillado ante la vista del bosque austriaco cubierto por el blanco manto decembrino.

— Viele Danke, señorito — sonrió volviéndose al aristócrata, dejando que su aliento se hiciera visible frente a la temperatura invernal. Cuando Roderich hubo recuperado el aliento percatándose del agradecimiento del prusiano le sonrió de vuelta con ternura.

Aquella salida había sido idea de Roderich, como regalo navideño para Gilbert. Le prometió llevarlo a esquiar en una de sus famosas montañas que conformaban el paisaje de su país. Se acercó al prusiano recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro observando la misma escena que esos ojos carmín que amaba.

— ¡Bueno, señorio el que llegue al último es un huevo podrido! — anunció el prusiano de pronto con cierta algarabía y se lanzó con sus equipo de esquiar hacia abajo sobre la nieve. El movimiento fue tan repentino que Roderich se sintió tambalear a punto de caer sobre el manto frío y tragar algo de nieve, sin embargo para su propio bien logró clavar los bastones al suelo deteniendo su caída.

Lo cual no fue más exitoso para Gilbert, quien terminó estrellándose en el árbol más cercano, agitando el espeso follaje de tal manera que la nieve acumulada cayó inevitablemente sobre el golpeado cuerpo del peliplata que terminó hecho todo un muñeco de nieve viviente y adolorido por cierto.

El aristócrata suspiró, debía suponer que algo como eso sucedería para su pareja quien en su vida había probado un deporte como tal. Con algunos agraciados movimientos se deslizó descendentemente sobre la nieve y llegó hasta el maltrecho prusiano.

— Gilbert, deja de ser tan impulsivo. Acabarás rompiéndote algo — regañó con el ceño fruncido, mientras ayudaba al confundido teutón a incorporarse.

— ¿Cómo es que lo has hecho mejor que yo? — se sintió ofendido porque el aristócrata parecía realizar mejor ese deporte que él. Y nadie era mejor que Ore-sama ¿cierto?

Roderich suspiró.

— En mi casa este pasatiempo es bastante común. Es normal que sepa hacerlo Obaka — respondió ayudando a sacudir la ropa de su pareja, retirando la fría escarcha adherida a ella. Gilbert refunfuñó sintiéndose un poco inferior al otro, sólo un poco — Vamos, te enseñaré y pronto lo harás bien —

— Lo haré mejor — sonrió sintiéndose lo suficientemente asombroso como para aprender rápido y dejar en ridículo al señorito cuando perfeccionara su forma de esquí.

Buena parte del día el castaño se la pasó enseñándole al peliplata una forma de esquiar que no resultara demasiado peligrosa, sobre todo cuando la ex nación era tan hiperactiva y con un enorme déficit de atención para acatar las órdenes que el otro le daba. Obviamente no pudo evitar algunos árboles heridos en el proceso y a un prusiano bastante golpeado también.

Pese a todo los por menores, Gilbert logró aprender un poco de las enseñanzas de su pareja. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento habían gastado tanto tiempo el último autobús de regreso a Viena salió sin que ellos pudieran tomarlo. Encontrándose con que la noche se les había venido encima. No había más que buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche y regresar a casa a primera hora de la mañana.

Para su suerte a las faldas de la montaña había una pequeña pero pintoresca posada. Encontraron un espacio disponible y pudieron refugiarse del frío que comenzaba a acrecentarse en el ambiente. Roderich pidió para su compañero una cobija de lana que pudiera calentarlo puesto que varias veces el prusiano había caído de cara al suelo. Regresó con el sentándose a su lado mientras le tendía un vaso de chocolate caliente, Gilbert lo agradeció y comenzó a beber el humeante líquido.

El dulce arrullo de la musiquilla que las luces de navidad proferían se mezclaba agradablemente con las charlas de las personas que se albergaban en ese lugar dándole un singular toque de amenidad. Una sensación bastante cálida que parecía sólo existir con las fiestas navideñas acogía los corazones de todos los presentes. Eran unas maravillosas fechas para sentir paz, tranquilidad y armonía.

Embriagado con esos sentimientos, Roderich se acurrucó en el hombro de Gilbert, quien se sorprendió de pronto ante el gesto. Sonriendo ante la acción de su compañero, decidió abrir la manta que lo cubría, pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros del castaño y acurrucándole cerca de él. El austriaco se sonrojó por la repentina atracción del prusiano, pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco alzó la mirada para no delatarse, sus ojos rodaron hasta un pequeño nacimiento que se exponía encantador en uno de los rincones de la morada.

"_En el nombre del cielo os pido posada. Pues no puede andar mi esposa amada._

_Aquí no es mesón, sigan adelante, yo no debo abrir, no sea algún tunante"_

Escucharon de pronto aquel dulce villancico a las afueras de la posada e inmediatamente las personas dentro respondieron siguiendo el tradicional tono de la melodía, sonrientes uniéndose en un solo canto.

Roderich sonrió sintiendo el ánimo de unirse a ellos, pero Gilbert pareció curioso con la melodía. El castaño volvió a verle sonriendo.

— Es una canción que hace referencia a cuando José y María buscaban posada para el nacimiento del niño Dios — explicó de pronto el aristócrata señalando sobre el nacimiento las figuras de los anteriormente nombrados. Gilbert pareció interesado en lo que decía puesto que lo escuchó parpadeando y luego volvió su vista carmín a donde el otro le señalaba — Vamos, Gilbert. Unámonos a este tipo de posada — animó levantándose y obligando al otro a acompañarle también. Fueron hacia las personas que cantaban, quienes los recibieron haciéndoles espacio, al tiempo que abrían la puerta y dejaban entrar con panderos y maracas a los que cantaban fuera.

"_¡Entren Santos Peregrinos, Peregrinos! Reciban esta mansión, que aunque es pobre la morada, la moradas, os la doy de corazón"_

Roderich comenzó a aplaudir con alegría sintiéndose parte del evento y Gilbert sonrió un poco confundido por todo lo que estaba presenciado, pero era maravilloso ver a su pareja contenta. Sabía muy bien lo tradicional que el austriaco podría ser y este tipo de cosas para el otro eran de singular algarabía.

Desde que había iniciado el mes festivo de diciembre el castaño había dejado muy en claro a cualquiera que era su época favorita del año, pues había dedicado especial atención a los coros de villancicos en Mariazell, a la minuciosa y perfecta decoración del árbol navideño, que al final él había echado a perder accidentalmente y por supuesto la deliciosa cena de navidad que amargamente no pudo disfrutar del todo bien pues había sido ignorado por el austriaco al olvidar su regalo.

La posada no tardó en convertir ese ambiente en una autentica fiesta, en la que personas que no se conocían compartían como si lo hicieran de toda la vida. Era la magia decembrina seguramente. Un extraño pero maravilloso sentimiento que llenaba los corazones de cada uno de los que se alojaban debajo de ese techo.

Gilbert atrajo a Roderich por la cintura mientras se disponían a celebrar una autentica posada navideña.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Mon Dieu! –Muerde un pañuelo de forma dramática mientras llora- Si que me he retrasado terriblemente para publicar ¡Disculpen a este retardado francés! (?) Pero he tenido varios inconvenientes hoy que no deberían ser excusa por haber fallado a mi hora de publicación ¡Meresco tomatazos y quedarme sin regalos navideños! (;A;) Espero puedan perdonarme y que el capitulo os guste igual ~ Francia Onii-san los quiere ¡Mucho!


	9. Estrella

Estrella

28/12/2011

Volvieron a casa por la tarde, después de un muy largo viaje desde las montañas nevadas de Austria hasta la casa del propio austríaco en Viena.

Aquella misma noche, Gilbert arrastró a Roderich a la calle. Había quedado muy sorprendido por la actitud de su pareja en la posada, la sonrisa de sus labios mientras cantaba villancicos con sus ciudadanos y la alegría que pocas veces mostraba. Por eso mismo, quería ver otra vez su sonrisa y qué mejor lugar que un sitio completamente navideño como los mercadillos navideños que había por toda Austria en aquella época del año.

Concretamente, fueron al más tradicional mercadillo de todo el país, el que se hallaba frente el Ayuntamiento de Viena.

—Kesesesese, ¿este mercadillo no terminaba en Nochebuena? —se le ocurrió preguntar al albino pocos minutos después de empezar a caminar por las callejuelas que formaban las múltiples paradas que habían.

—Por la crisis decidieron alargarlo algunos días más. —respondió suspirando el austríaco. La crisis le afectaba a él también, pero por suerte era en menor medida que otros países europeos como España o Grecia.

El albino soltó un "Hum" en respuesta a lo que había dicho su pareja y posó su miraba en las paradas que habían a su alrededor. Ponche, castañas asadas, azúcar de todo tipo y toda clase de adornos navideños ocupaban cada uno de los puestecitos, entre muchos otros objetos y alimentos que hacían las delicias a la vista de quienes pesaban por su lado.

Era curioso como los dueños de esos puestos vestían generalmente las ropas típicas austríacas, quizás para realzar el valor tradicional que tenían los objetos que vendían. Había algún que otro tendedero que estaba vestido de Papá Noel, cosa que hizo que Gilbert, divertido, le tirara de la barba o le gritara algo sobre sus regalos de Navidad, recibiendo una –merecedora- reprimenda del aristócrata.

Al final, entre risas de uno y un supuesto enfado del otro, llegaron al corazón de ese mercadillo, el gran Árbol de Navidad que destacaba por encima de los pequeños puestecitos de madera.

Prusia quedó maravillado ante el abeto. Si el de Roderich ya era increíble, ese era magnífico. Los adornos y las luces lo recorrían por completo, así como algunas cintas doradas y plateadas. Y en lo más alto, pareciendo iluminar todo Viena, se encontraba una gran y brillante estrella de Navidad.

Era la estrella más hermosa que Gilbert hubiera visto nunca. Hecha de cristal, contenía en su interior una bombilla que iluminaba todo lo que había a su alrededor, haciendo que gracias al cristal algunos de los rayos que se proyectaran acabaran transformados en arco iris.

La quería, quería esa estrella para Roderich, una estrella digna para el señorito y que pudiera substituir la que él había roto días atrás y que aún estando intacta, decoraba el abeto de su casa con una enorme grieta que la recorría entera.

—¡Esa va a ser tu nueva estrella de Navidad! —señaló con el índice la estrella que se hallaba en lo alto del abeto y antes de que Roderich pudiera voltear la cara de la estrella a su rostro, Gilbert ya había saltado la valla de madera y empezaba a subirse por las ramas del abeto.

—¡Insensato! ¡Vas a hacerte daño! —gritó Roderich mirando como su pareja se alzaba cada vez más y más por el árbol. Su cara palidecía a medida que lo veía llegar a la cima, especialmente cuando por poco se caía por un mal agarre.

Lo vio llegar a lo más alto y tomar la estrella de cristal de la cima, para luego emprender con rapidez el viaje de descenso del árbol.

* * *

><p>—Te dije que no hicieras eso. —murmuró malhumorado Austria, después de disculparse y de devolver la estrella a los agentes de seguridad que habían en el recinto, que habían capturado al prusiano en su poca exitosa huida con su trofeo en las manos- Y pensar que me estoy disculpando conmigo mismo… —empezó, mirando cómo se alejaban los policías austríacos—…y todo por TU culpa- se giró para echar una mirada furiosa a Gilbert, que no pareció afectarle con su tan usual aire jovial que llevaba siempre.<p>

—No me mires así, señorito. Solo quería regalarte la estrella más hermosa de Austria. —dijo en su defensa, para sonreír después seductoramente y romper así prácticamente todas las defensas de Roderich. Aún así, el austríaco no se quiso mostrar demasiado derrotado.

—Si era eso lo que querías, con cualquier estrella que había por los puestos me servía. —habló con un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas. A veces su pareja tenía unos detalles la mar de raros, pero eran detalles al fin y al cabo y no se los iba a reprochar.

—¡Pero yo quería que tuvieras la más grande y hermosa estrella de todas!

Austria vio como el prusiano parecía quejarse por eso y algo más relajado tomó su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos mientras le miraba con ternura.

—¿No eres tú siempre el que dice que todo lo que tocas es "awesome"? Entonces regálame la estrella más "awesome" que encuentres…en los puestecillos. —añadió rápidamente, borrándole de su mente la idea de volver a por la estrella que volvía a brillar con orgullo en su lugar correspondiente.

Gilbert rió por el añadido, al igual que Roderich, que no podía contener más la felicidad que sentía. Todos aquellos días a su lado estaban siendo únicos, Gilbert era más detallista que nunca y él…bueno, se lo recompensaba cada noche de esa manera que solo Gilbert y él conocían.

Tuvieron que recorrer el mercadillo unas tres veces antes de que Gilbert pusiera entre las manos de su pareja, con cuidado, lo que le había costado horas de elección.

—Ten, no es tan awesome como la otra, pero es lo suficientemente awesome para ti, para que puedas ponerla en casa. —explicó con una sonrisa en los labios lo que Roderich sabía que era una disculpa por haber estropeado su anterior estrella.

Aunque la que tenía en sus manos nada tenía que envidiar a la otra. De un precioso cristal algo opaco, esa estrella era realmente magnífica. Miró a Gilbert con una sonrisa llena de ternura, tanta que hizo a Gilbert sonrojarse por unos momentos.

—Vielen Dank, Obaka. —agradeció, inclinándose para besar sus labios con suavidad.

—Vielen Dank auch. —respondió, tomándole de los hombros para profundizar algo más el beso.

Y de esta sencilla manera, una vez más, se mostraron el uno al otro su amor. Ante el Árbol de Navidad, ante la estrella que en su cumbre parecía iluminar a los dos amantes.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos, es que en el momento del beso fueron fotografiados, con el abeto iluminándolos al fondo. Pero no tardarían demasiado en descubrirlo, concretamente al día siguiente, cuando vieran dicha fotografía en la primera página del diario. Pero eso, es otra historia.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola! Aquí España de nuevo! Lamento el ligero retraso de este capítulo, pero espero que igualmente os guste! –les regala tomates - Me salió algo más corto que los otros, pero el PruAus no conoce de longitud…excepto por los cinco metros que dice tener Prusia, fuososososo~

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Besos! 3


	10. Muerdago

_Hallo! Es mi turno una vez más, decidí dejar de traerles humor por hoy, y les traigo –ta-chan- mi especialidad, -saca los cuchillos- corta venas, kesesesese. _

_Advertencia: no hay final feliz x3_

_P.D: pueden escuchar esta canción mientras leen, estoy segura que agravará el efecto: watch ? v = dzS4OJP-YMk _

_Junten los espacios y podrán oír en YT._

_[HETALIA NO NOS PERTENECE] _

**Muerdago:**

La música sonaba lejos de él ese día, estaba ausente, no físicamente claro… en ese ámbito el estaba ahí manteniendo una sonrisa ligera y aparentando una falsa calma, el estaba diciendo ahora mismo a la húngara que "todo estaba bien" que "solo estaba cansado"… pero sabía que no era así.

Mentalmente estaba aniquilado, destrozado y la razón de su mal estar tenía nombre y apellido, tenía una forma, tenía un cabello platinado hermoso, tenía unos ojos rojos fuego ardiente que siempre que los sentía observarle le llenaban de un calor inexplicable, un calor agradable… un calor que ahora ya no podría sentir… porque él ya no estaba ahí… al menos no para él.

"_Su mirada, ahh su mirada… se siente tan fría ahora."_

Pensaba mientras lo veía a lo lejos abriendo la puerta, le gritaba unas cuantas cosas a la multitud, ganándose unas risotadas de la mayoría, seguramente iba a visitar a más de sus amigotes…

Y pensar que hace un año ellos dos se besaban con tanto ahínco debajo del muerdago en la casa…con tanto amor, con tanto sentimiento… un beso que le hacía sentir completo… que le hacía sentir acompañado

"_¿Habrá sido culpa mía?"_

Se cuestionaba el austriaco levantando la mirada perdiéndola en la puerta de la casa, por donde acababa de salir el prusiano… no habían terminado hace mucho, solo unos días atrás… una de sus tantas discusiones ¿quién iría a pensar que terminarían así?.

"_¿Lo estará pasando como yo?... no, definitivamente no."_

Cerró sus ojos, miró al resto de la gente allí presente, todos celebraban felices la navidad, y allí lejos en una esquina se hallaba el muerdago colgado, quieto… el solo lo observaba, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"_vuelve… Por favor…te necesito"_


	11. Deseo

Deseo

30/12/11

A Gilbert le encantan las uvas. Sí, esas pequeñas frutitas diminutas y redondas envueltas por una delgada cáscara purpura. La dulce y tierna carne que al morderla derramaba un jugoso néctar que resbalaba juguetón desde sus labios hasta su barbilla. Y luego escupir las semillas en un tazón aparte. Oh, sí. Si Gilbert Weillschmidt podía decir que tenía una fruta preferida, esas eran las uvas.

Se encontraba disfrutando de la última uva que quedaba en ese último racimo cuando fue sorprendido por un furioso austriaco.

— ¡Gilbert Weillschmidt! — exclamó.

— Ese es mi nombre. No lo gastes — sonrió con egolatría escupiendo las diminutas semillas de la última uva.

— ¡Te has comido todas las uvas que compré para las doce campanadas! — vociferó extremadamente enojado. Y es que realmente era para estarlo, después de todo comprar esas uvas le llevó tiempo y dinero pues al ser muy demandadas los precios eran una grosería y en muchas tiendas ya se habían acabado. Para darle un toque más a la situación ya era tarde y el día de mañana no abrían las tiendas.

— Haces mucho escándalo, Roderich ¿Qué son esas tonterías de las doce campanadas? — jugueteó con el racimo sin uvas ahora.

— ¡Obaka! — fue su única respuesta. Estaba evidentemente frustrado.

Gilbert suspiró.

— ¿Cuál es tu afán de terminar el año amargado? —

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo de amargármelo? —

— Por unas uvas — soltó una carcajada y Roderich no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

— Tú no sabes nada, Gilbert — trató de defenderse entornando la vista hacia otra parte.

— Te reto a explicárselo a mi maravillosa persona — sonrió y ahora fue Roderich quien suspiró.

— Cuando dé la media noche mañana, se escucharán las doce campanadas que anuncian la hora y por cada campanada se comen una uva y se pide un deseo — explicó. Gilbert enarcó una ceja curioso por lo que le decía.

— ¿Deseos? — pareció meditarlo un momento rascándose la barbilla — Hum ¿Tienes algún deseo tú? —

— Por supuesto que sí obaka — se cruzó de brazos — Que sea un año tranquilo. Asistir a una sinfonía. Que las flores de mi jardín florezcan bellas como cada año. Que mi música siga siendo tan buena. Que los precios no suban. Que no hagas desastre en mi casa — Roderich continuó enumerando una lista de deseos muy bien estructurada a lo que Gilbert sólo le miró con una expresión de confusión.

El prusiano levantó un dedo pidiéndole silencio al aristócrata y este calló ligeramente turbado por la interrupción.

— Mi awesome cabeza está experimentando una jaqueca con todos tus deseos nada increíbles —

El aristócrata lo miró con aburrimiento.

— ¿Y tú tienes deseos mejores acaso? — retó colocando sus manos en sus caderas e inclinándose hacia adelante con fingida curiosidad. Gilbert sonrió pero pareció meditarlo un momento luego asintió y atrapó al aristócrata por la mascada blanca de su cuello, acercándole para presionar sus labios lentamente.

Roderich se sorprendió por el tacto repentino y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás cortando el beso. Un quejido salió de los labios de ambos al separarse. El rostro del austriaco estaba coloreado por un ferviente sonrojo.

— A decir verdad, sólo uno — miró con sus ojos carmín firmemente al austriaco y este trató de evitar su mirada, pues mantenerla sólo acrecentaría el color melocotón en sus mejillas — Permanecer contigo el año que viene también — un aterciopelado tono seductor envolvió sus palabras y Roderich no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara traicionando su intento de verse molesto con el otro.

Gilbert ensanchó aquella irresistible sonrisa y atrajo de lleno a Roderich sobre su cuerpo. Sosteniendo su mentón con una de sus manos, le haló ligeramente para que lo mirara a los ojos, dejando que sus rostros apenas fuesen separados por centímetros.

— Pero yo no necesito de uvas ni de doce campanadas para hacerlo realidad — musitó antes de volver a besar los labios del austriaco quien recibió su boca gustosamente saboreando el néctar de la boca prusiana tenuemente impregnado con el dulce sabor de las uvas.

Oh, y a Roderich también le encantan las uvas.

* * *

><p>NA: Aquí Francia Oniisan les trae su último Drabble –Tarde like always- Espero os guste. Es mi forma de despedir este año que acaba. El próximo año parece prometedor para el PruAus ¡Por favor sigan con nosotros!


	12. Año Viejo

Año viejo

31/12/2011

—¡Deprisa, Gilbert! Tenemos la tarde toda ocupada. —decía Roderich, nervioso, atravesando una y otra vez la cocina, dónde Gilbert comía tranquilamente y hasta hacía poco el austriaco también lo hacía.

—Es tu culpa por llenar la tarde de fin de año con absurdas actividades, ¡yo no quería salir de casa! —le recriminó, acabando tranquilamente el trozo de tarta Sacher que tenía como postre y mirando de arriba abajo su pareja toda arreglada con un elegante traje. — Verte vestido con ese traje me dan ganas de sacártelo en la cama. — sonrió ególatramente y con picaresca, sacando un sonrojo a su pareja.

—Ya lo harás esta noche, ¡ahora vístete! —empujó al albino hasta su habitación, esperando que no notara el rojo ardiente de su cara.

—Kesesesese Rode, has dicho esta noche. ¡No se te ocurra decirme que no, luego! —rió y acabó empujado dentro de habitación.

—Obaka! ¡Tu primero vístete! —cerró la puerta con vehemencia, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, producto de sus palabras y las del prusiano. Se preguntó si tanto tiempo a su lado lo estaba convirtiendo en un salido pervertido como él y corrió a ultimar lo que debía llevar para esa tarde, con esos pensamientos aún rondándole la cabeza.

Gilbert, por su parte, miraba el negro traje que tenía ante él. Suspiró, a saber el plan que tendría Roderich para ellos esa tarde, pero el recuerdo de lo que pasaría esa noche le sacó una sonrisa y le animó a ponerse, con bastante torpeza cabe decir, el traje.

—Ya estoy. —apareció en el salón de casa, alisándose la chaqueta que llevaba y arreglándose los puños de la camisa. Pero Austria vio con horror como su chaqueta estaba abierta al igual que su camisa, que estaba desabrochada de los primeros botones, por no hablar de la corbata, mal puesta sobre su cuello. — Estoy más awesome que siempre, ¿no crees? –preguntó carcajeándose un poco mientras abría los brazos, para mostrarle todo su cuerpo.

—Estarías mejor si te vistieras apropiadamente. — se acercó a él y dirigió las manos a su cuello, abrochándole correctamente la camisa y rehaciendo el nudo de la corbata, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Gilbert. Se sentía nervioso bajo esa intensa mirada, pero trató de ocultarlo bajando la cabeza para que no lo viera. Terminó su tarea y cerró finalmente la chaqueta. —Ahora estás bien. —dijo vagamente, apartándose para ir a buscar su chaqueta, pero fue tomado por la muñeca.

—¿Solo estoy bien? —acercó al austriaco a su cuerpo y lo abrazó, realizando esa pregunta cerca de sus labios. Con lentitud, acariciando los labios de Roderich con su tibio aliento y embriagándolo con sus palabras.

—Estás…perfecto. —reconoció finalmente. Amaba ver a Gilbert vestido con traje porque estaba más atractivo que nunca, pero claro, nunca le confesaría algo como eso.

El otro sonrió, conforme con la respuesta y lo premió juntando finalmente sus labios, hundiéndose en un momento perfecto en el que solo estaban ellos dos. Pero los momentos perfectos son breves también, y ese no fue excepción cuando el reloj del salón dio las campanadas, alertando al austríaco, que cortó el beso de repente.

—Llegamos tarde. — lo oyó susurrar y salió corriendo a ponerse encima del traje una chaqueta larga azul, como la que usualmente usaba y le lanzó al prusiano una parecida a la suya, salvo que de color castaño.

Se la puso a regañadientes, maldiciendo el reloj por romper ese momento tan especial con su pareja y fue prácticamente arrastrado fuera de casa.

Esperaba ir a algún sitio divertido o al menos entretenido, pero ya esas elegantes ropas le indicaron que no iba a ser así. Y acertó, ahora se encontraba en el salón principal del Palacio Imperial del Hofburg, rodeado de aristócratas bien vestidos conversando entre ellos.

Resopló hastiado, hacía ya tres horas…TRES HORAS que Roderich le había llevado allí, para asistir al famoso baile del emperador o "Kaiserball". Prácticamente no le había dado tiempo de entrar en el inmenso salón principal cuando Roderich había soltado el agarre de su brazo y había ido a saludar a su jefe y luego al vicepresidente y a los ministros, aristócratas, personas importantes…

Y lo había perdido. Si, lo había perdido en la inmensidad de esa sala blanca de ornamentos dorados e inmensos espejos, entre la multitud que entre saludos protocolarios conversaban tranquilamente. Gilbert se sentía oprimido, ahogado en aquella pecera que no era para nada el mundo al que pertenecía. Él era como un águila, necesitaba volar libre, hacer lo que le viniera en gana y sobretodo divertirse. En ese lugar tan solo podía hacer que mirar hacia todas partes, buscando su único salvavidas que también era la única persona importante en su vida, aunque él no lo supiera o no lo quería reconocer.

—¡Aquí estabas! No te encontraba.

Como si de un ángel salvador se tratara, le miró con un brillo en los ojos incluso, como si fuera un niño pequeño que su madre acababa de encontrar tras haberlo perdido. Roderich lo notó y le sonrió dulcemente. — Lo siento, tenía que saludar a todos los asistentes. —empezó a disculparse, pero se vio atrapado por los brazos de Prusia, que lo abrazaron con necesidad, sorprendiendo tanto al austriaco como a los de su alrededor, que se voltearon hacia ellos cuando vieron la repentina muestra de afecto del prusiano a su nación.

—Te adoro…te amo. Maldito señorito, ¡tardas demasiado en saludar a cuatro aristócratas! ¡Mi awesome persona lo hubiera hecho en mucho menos! — recriminó y Roderich supo que en verdad estaba encantado de tenerle de vuelta. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, no sabía de esa faceta de su pareja.

—Lo siento. —susurró, besando sin pudor sus labios ante sus ciudadanos, mostrándole lo mucho que le importaba. — Pero ya he terminado todos mis asuntos aquí, ¿nos vamos?

Gilbert asintió y corrió a salir de ese lugar tomando a Roderich de la mano. Buscando ir muy lejos de todo ese mundo de buenas caras, protocolo y etiqueta tan extraño para él.

—¿Para esto querías que me vistiera con traje? –preguntó cuando volvían a casa en el coche, aflojándose la corbata mientras conducía con una mano.

—Ja, no podías presentarte entre los altos mandatarios de Austria vestido de cualquier manera. — contestó con un resoplido cansado, apoyando su brazo en el saliente de la puerta del coche y mirando hacia el exterior. — Ah! Párate aquí. —le pidió y Gilbert extrañado obedeció, aparcando cerca del Ayuntamiento de Viena.

—¿Para que quieres ir a un mercado navideño? Ya fuimos hace días. —dijo cansado, internándose junto a su pareja en ese cúmulo de puestos, gente comprando y ultimando detalles para el año nuevo, que se acercaba inminente. — Además, queda poco tiempo para año nuevo.

—Lo sé, obaka, por eso mismo hemos venido aquí. —se hizo a un lado y vio que junto el inmenso abeto con la estrella que quiso robar una vez, había un enorme vallado con una tarima en la que una pequeña orquestra tocaba piezas clásicas de vals y dónde la gente bailaba en parejas y algún que otro trío.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó curioso, viendo la gente de su alrededor comprar vino y champán y bailar en la pista de baile.

—Por si no lo sabías, en Austria se celebra el año nuevo así, bailando un vals. —sonrió al albino cuando de repente una voz en los altavoces hizo detener el murmullo del lugar.

—¡Queda solo un minuto para año nuevo, espero que todos tengáis pareja para el baile de año nuevo! —anunció la jovial voz de la megafonía y todo el mundo respondió afirmativamente en un grito.

Gilbert miró al austríaco aún algo confuso y entonces notó como tomaba con fuerza su mano.

Y las campanas retumbaron por toda la ciudad.

Doce campanadas que correspondían a doce deseos. Todos formulados en silencio, dirigidos a una única persona. La única persona que le importaba.

Y se miraron y sonrieron tiernamente mientras a su alrededor todos celebraban con mucho ruido y jolgorio el nuevo año. Susurraron prácticamente a la vez "Feliz año nuevo" y unieron sus labios en un beso dulce y lleno de amor.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó tomando una mano a Roderich, mirándole intensamente a los ojos y sorprendiéndolo inmensamente y muy gratamente.

¿Acaso él conocía la tradición austríaca de pedir a tu pareja bailar en año nuevo? ¿O era simplemente casualidad? Roderich no pudo darle respuesta a eso, simplemente asintió, recibiendo un beso en la palma por parte de Gilbert, haciendo sonrojar más a Roderich.

—Has vuelto a sorprenderme, no imaginé que pudieras tener tu faceta de caballero. —dijo riendo divertido.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Roddy. —simplemente respondió, tomando con cuidado su mentón y dale un beso en los labios antes de llevarlo a la pista de baile.

Pero por mucho que actuara como un caballero, Gilbert era Gilbert y seguía siendo tan patoso como siempre a la hora de coordinar sus dos pies. Roderich bailó un extraño vals, ya que todo el rato paraba para enseñarle a su pareja cómo poner los pies y reprocharle que la mano se debía colocar sobre sus caderas, no sobre su culo.

Aún con todos esos inconvenientes, ese estaba siendo su mejor entrada de año de toda su vida.

—Kesesese, podríamos volver a casa y terminar lo que teníamos pendiente… —susurró seductoramente en su oído y busco sus labios de nuevo, pero Roderich los paró con un dedo.

—Lo siento, Gilbert, pero te tenía una sorpresa guardada… ¡reservé plaza para ir juntos al concierto de fin de año de la filarmónica de Viena! —dijo animado, como si eso para el prusiano pudiera ser la más grande noticia de la noche.

—¿¡Qué!

—Por eso quería también que te pusieras este traje. —miró su reloj de pulsera y se alteró— ¡Y empezará en poco tiempo! ¡Vamos, Gilbert! —exclamó corriendo hacia el coche de nuevo.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ir a ver un concierto de música clásica! ¡Yo quiero ir a la cama contigo! —lloriqueó corriendo tras él.

—Si quieres ir a la cama conmigo será después del concierto.

—¡NOOOOOOOO!

Aun así, Gilbert acabó disfrutando del concierto de año nuevo, aunque disfrutó mucho más de la compañía del señorito en su cama hasta el amanecer.

Y seguro que acabarían durmiendo toda la mañana del primer día del año, pero no les importaba a ninguno de los dos, porque no había mejor manera de empezar el año que despertarse con el rostro de la persona amada a tu lado.

* * *

><p>NA: Y esto es todo, espero que disfrutéis de mi último drabble cofcoftardecomsiemprecofcof hecho con mucho amor desde España! Deseo que vuestro inicio de año sea tan bueno como el de este amor de parejita. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012 A TODOS!


	13. Año nuevo

_SIENTO LO FAIL DE ESTE CAPITULO, tenía que haberlo subido ayer, ¡¿Pero les digo que? Se me pasó la mano con el vodka XDDDDD así que está hoy y MUY fail, lo siento en serio._

_[HETALAI NO NOS PERTENECE]_

**Año nuevo**

_Ya habían dado las 12 en aquél país, los fuego artificiales habían comenzado a en el cielo, llenándolo de hermosas luces de todos colores, siendo el terrible ruido que estos provocaban opacados por los gritos de felicidad de la gente, todos abrazándose, entre desconocidos y conocidos, era un momento genial._

_-**kesesese ahí va, ¡cuidado! **–gritó el albino sobre los hombros de su hermano menor…ambos ya tenían un montón de cervezas encima y eran los que más ganas de fiesta parecían tener._

_**-¡hey!, compórtense de una vez** –gruñó el castaño, pero el albino solo le ignoró y comenzó a mover la champagne a la velocidad de la luz, mientras el rubio le explicaba al castaño las "grandes" razones por las que hoy no tenían porque comportarse como de costumbres y tenían "pase libre" para hacer lo que quisieran._

_*BAM* sonó de pronto el corcho de la botella, ganándose la mirada de lo más cercanos mientras comenzaba a rociar a la gente con el chorro de alcohol que salía de la botella, ganándose miradas de fastidio del castaño, en cambio por primera vez en el año y seguramente la última el rubio se reía de lo que hacía su hermano._

_**-Kesesesese! ¡soy imparable, soy grandioso, soy BAAGH** –no alcanzó a terminar ya que el chorro de champagne de alguien más le llegó a la boca, causando risa en los otros dos germanos, y risa de la mayoría, incluso de él mismo luego… habría que ser idiota para enojarse en año nuevo._

_**-¡Te lo merecías!-** gritó el desconocido lanzando carcajadas mientras se iba a celebrar con el resto, en cuanto a los tres germanos, no demoraron demasiado para comenzar a celebrar._

Dolor, sed… una poco genial sed, el cuerpo partido en miles de pedacitos, no literalmente claro, frío, mucho frío…además del frío normal, y increíblemente sudor, mucho sudor.

**-ngh-** se quejó ocultándose entre las sabanas, quería acabar con ese frío maldito que le hacia tener tantos escalofríos en su espalda, choques eléctricos que le hacían temblar, allí había un olor a todo tipo de tragos mezclados…. ¿cuándo había tomado tanto así?, oh claro hace un año exactamente por supuesto.

Entonces algo se movió en la cama, abrazándolo cual pulpo, claramente se sobresaltó, ya que dicho pulpo se le estaba encamarando en la espalda de una forma para nada genial, entonces a dicho pulpo se le ocurrió respirarle en la cara.

**-ekk… -** se quejó el albino con una expresión de completo asco ante el aliento lleno de alcohol que le llegó al rostro, por eso y solo por eso, pensó en su hermano menor… pero la verdad es que su hermano era el doble físicamente de lo que sea que fuese que tenía en su espalda.

Así y con un esfuerzo sobre humano se giró ligeramente para ver a al castaño austriaco encima suyo como si nada, durmiendo con **-… que mierda le pasa a este, da miedo –**declaró en voz baja al descubrir que el otro tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par…aun así estaba roncando.

-**Scheisse, eso da miedo, realmente** – aclaró girándose a su posición anterior, más blanco que papel, aun con el dolor de la resaca, aun así notablemente disminuido con el susto-**te juro…que cuando despiertes** –susurraba- **te haré pagar por esto** –


End file.
